


Under A Watchful Eye

by kickcows



Series: Subway AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis has to take the subway to school, and finds he’s got himself an inconspicuous shadow following him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head, and I decided to see where it would go. ^_^ Please enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Dedicated to my waifu, whose constant support keeps me going._

* * *

Noctis was taught at an early age to not draw attention to himself. Being the son of the King, the crowned Prince of Lucis, it had been a necessity to instill it into him. At his father’s insistence, he was to attend a public high school, and wanted him to learn the way the world works without the silver spoon that other members of a royal household might have received. And in order to live a more ‘normal’ life, there were days that he didn’t have the luxury of being driven to and from school in the Regalia. On those days, he was forced to take public transportation.

Cor taught him to blend in with the commuters. The more he looks like anyone else, the less he will stick out as the crowned Prince. Waiting on the platform for his train, he kept his school bag resting against his shoulder, his right elbow bent. He kept his head down, headphones in his ears to block out any of the chatter around him. He wasn’t alone on the platform - it seemed the trains were running behind again. His father prided that Insomnia had the best public transit, but when things like this happened, Noctis had to wonder how accurate of a statement that was.

The train arrived, and he made his way into the third car, moving away from the door as much as possible as he had another six stops to go before he had to change trains. He held onto the bar as the train began to move fast towards its next stop. Noctis kept his head down, the music changing in his ears to something more upbeat that seemed to go in rhythm to the train’s movements.

At the third stop is when he felt someone watching him. It always happened - someone would invariably figure out who he is, and would try to get closer to him. He put his body into a more defensive stance, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. But the feeling went away by the fifth stop, so whoever had been potentially watching him had left the train. At least, he hoped that was the case.

When it came time for him to leave the train to get to his next one, that feeling began to creep back into his body. It wasn’t a good feeling, but he kept a calm expression on his face. He didn’t want to alert whoever was following him that he was bothered of their presence. Maybe this person was going to the same destination as him, so it made sense for them to follow him.

His next train was right on time, Noctis arriving at the platform just as it pulled into the station. Only three more stops to go before he got to school, and could get away from this nagging feeling that he was being watched. The train started to move, and at about halfway to the next station, it stopped.

The lights flickered on and off, and then shut off completely. Most of the people on the train were commuters, letting out annoyed grumbles at the inconvenience of the train malfunctioning. He ignored those around him, the music still blocking out the noise of people near him. His hand held tighter to the bar as he felt someone shift behind him. Uneasiness made his muscles begin to tighten up, ready to attack if someone were to push up against him too hard.

People began to complain louder, as if that will get the train moving faster. He refused to panic, knowing that whatever the problem is would be fixed soon. It had to be. There was no way that they would be waiting here for that long. As these thoughts kept him occupied, something pushed up against his back, Noctis freezing in an instant.

A hand touched his waist, grabbing him in a way that no stranger should be touching him. Cor’s stoic face appeared in his head. “ _Get the upper hand before they do. You’re not immune to being provoked. Don’t let them take that power away from you._ ” He was about to attack his assailant when the hand is forcibly removed from his body by a silent savior. The pressure against his back was suddenly gone, and he could hear some people around them huffing a little at being in close range to the scuffle.

He glanced up at the window, to see if he could see who had taken care of the person that had touched him in a way that made a chill go up his spine. There were too many people in the reflection, but he saw a person that he would be able to pick out in a crowd. Neither of them could really blend in, no matter how hard they tried. He felt instant relief at knowing that he was being followed, if only for his protection.

A hoodie covered the person’s head, but the bill of their hat was recognizable. Noctis pulled his phone out of his pocket, and pulled up the man’s contact in his phone, and started to text them. “ _Do you always follow me when I take public transportation?_ ”  

Wondering if there would be reception down here, he’s surprised to see three dots on his screen. “ _You gonna be upset if I say yes?_ ”

“ _Why are you training me to defend myself if you’re going to be there?_ ” Noctis sent another message, keeping his head down.

The train began to move again, a collective sigh going through the car. _“Because one day I might not be. Don’t argue with me._ ”

“ _I wouldn’t dream of it, Gladio._ ” He sent the text, and returned to looking out the window, the music in his ears changing to a quieter tune.

His eyes looked back at where Gladio was standing, and saw him watching him through the reflection. He didn’t back down from his penetrating gaze, refusing to let his future Shield win in a staring contest. But the stop for his school is coming up, so he looked away first. He got off the train, and looked back to see Gladio still in the car, and stayed on the platform as the train began to leave the station. Noctis started to walk towards the stairs that would lead him out of the subway when he felt his phone vibrate. “ _Have a good day at school.”_  

He smiled a little, then put his phone back in his pocket as he made it top side. “Noctis!” He looked up and saw his best friend waiting for him at the stoplight. “What the hell took you so long?” Prompto asked, as Noctis walked up to him.

“Train got stopped on the tracks.” He shrugged his shoulders. “You weren’t waiting too long, were you? Are we going to be late?” He hadn’t bothered to look at the time.

“Nah, we’ve still got fifteen minutes.” The blond grinned, as the two of them started to walk across the street together. “Do you have to take the subway home? Or you gonna have the Regalia?”

Noctis shook his head. “No car. My father is using it for the next week. They’re off somewhere outside the wall.” He opened the door to the school and waited for Prompto to go in, then followed him. “So, I guess meet me at the stoplight for the next few days?”

“You got it, Prince!”

After school, he walked with Prompto back towards the subway, and parted ways with him as he made his way underground. He flashed his pass at the turnstile, and then proceeded to head down one level to where his train would be. There were quite a few students waiting on the platform, but rather than pay them any attention, he got his earbuds in his ears, and started to listen to his music.

He turned to his left, and saw someone standing off to the side, their arms slotted through the pouch at the bottom of the sweatshirt they wore. Noctis felt the corner of his lip wanting to go up as he realized that Gladio had been waiting for him. The train arrived, and he made his way into the car, more commuters packed in this train as it heads back towards downtown. He pulled out his phone. _“Hope you weren’t waiting for too long._ ”

“ _Not at all. Beats being at the Citadel._ ” Noctis snorted, as he shook his head. He looked around, and saw Gladio keeping his distance from him, which made him feel a little strange.

“ _We’re training when we get there, yeah?_ ”

“ _We are. Sorry, Princess. You’re stuck with me for a few more hours._ ”

The nickname made his stomach drop a little, but he didn’t pay close attention to it. _“Boo. You know I hate spending that much time with you._ ”

“ _Careful with that sass._ ”

“ _You love it._ ”

He turned to look at Gladio, surprised to see a hint of color on his cheeks before he turned his head away from him. _Huh_. When he got off the train to switch to the line that would take them directly back to the Citadel, he debated on waiting for Gladio, but since it seemed like he wanted to keep his distance from him to make it look like he was traveling alone, he didn’t bother. They arrived at the Citadel, and he waited for him at the top of the steps, a smirk on his lips.

“Geez, you walk too slow.” Noctis teased him as he shook his head, Gladio’s amber eyes catching the sunlight, which in turn made his stomach do that weird little dip again. “Or are you saving your strength for our workout?”

“Hah.” Gladio returned the smirk, as they walked into the Citadel together. “You’re going to be sorry when you’re done with me.”

_Don’t I know it_. He followed him down to the training room, and dropped his bag on the floor. “Do  your worst to me.”

“You got it.”

***

The next morning, he got ready for school and made his way down to the subway. The platform was packed with commuters, more so than the day before. He began to feel a little claustrophobic, afraid that with this many people around, he won’t be able to prevent another pervert on his own.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder as the train pulled into the station. He turned around to see who it is, and saw amber eyes looking down at him, the neutral expression on Gladio’s face causing his heart to beat hard in his chest. But he knew he was safe now, happy that his future Shield was here with him, not keeping his distance this time around.

He let Gladio lead him into the car, and as soon as the door closed, pressed right up against him, his ear resting against his chest. They had never been this close to one another, but it felt _good_. Gladio’s arm kept him close him, Noctis not needing to hold onto anything except for his future Shield as the train made its way underneath the streets of Insomnia.

Gladio kept his arm around him as they got off the train together, to head to the train he would need to take to get to school. The second train was as crowded as the first, Noctis moving to stand right up against Gladio without any words being exchanged between the two of them. At the end of the third stop, he reluctantly pulled himself away from Gladio. He exited the train alone, then like the day before - he stood on the platform and watched Gladio until the train disappeared from the station, Noctis feeling a slight pang in his chest as his Shield left him on his own.

He made it topside, and saw Prompto waiting for him. He put on a smile, and greeted his best friend, ready to start their day at school together.

At the end of the day, he parted with Prompto, and made his way down to the subway. He saw Gladio waiting for him, this time in plain sight so he didn’t have to guess if he was going to be there or not. He felt a subtle warmth in his chest begin to spread throughout his body as he approached Gladio. More people began to crowd the platform, as students made their way to other parts of the city. Noctis reached for Gladio’s hand, who gave it to him without a word, the two standing side by side on the platform.

Noctis walked into the car with him, and just as he had done in the morning, he slotted himself against Gladio’s body, as his future Shield held onto the bar above their heads to keep them from moving around too much. He inhaled, Gladio’s laundry detergent mixed with a little of his deodorant made its way into his nose. It was a nice smell - better than what he probably smelled like.

The station that was their stop came sooner than Noctis wanted, but without a word, he took Gladio’s hand and walked with him off the train, and then headed down to their next train. This one was more crowded than the last, and as they got into the car together, Noctis felt himself getting pushed up against Gladio.

This time, he chose to stare up at him, wanting to see if he would say anything to him. But Gladio stared right back at him, neither one saying a word to one another. Noctis could feel the stare in every part of his body. He’d never looked into Gladio’s for this length of time before. He was so focused on his eyes that it didn’t register in his mind that Gladio was slowly leaning down towards him, as he was lifting himself up onto the balls of his feet.

His eyelids began to fall closed, his breath catching in his throat as he could feel Gladio’s warm breath on his lips. “Do you want this, Noct…?” He heard the words spoken low, meant only for his ears. “I won’t do it until you answer me.”

“Yes.” He returned with no hesitation. “Gods, yes.” He was about to close the distance between the two of them when the train started to roll to a stop.

“ _Citadel. Capital of Insomnia._ ”

Noctis dropped to his feet as he realized they had arrived, and without looking back at Gladio, he walked off the train, and put as much distance between the two of them as he possibly could. His head swam, confusion and lust were at war with each other in his brain as he tried to make some sense of what had almost happened. If they hadn’t arrived at the station, he would have been kissing Gladio. _Gladio_. He shook his head, and raced up the stairs of the Citadel. He wasn’t scheduled to train with him today, thank the Six.

He walked into his father’s office, and collapsed on the couch. He would hide here until enough time had passed, then he would head to his apartment a few blocks away. He had to figure out what the hell all of that was, and what to make of it. He thought about texting Gladio, but didn’t. No, he needed to figure things out before he was put through the same torture tomorrow.

***

Noctis got dressed for school, and then made his way down to the subway, carrying his back over his shoulder, his school tie a little loose at his throat. The station was as crowded as ever, but all it took was one casual sweep to find the person he’d been looking for.  
  
His future Shield was standing towards the back of the platform, Noctis sliding up to him as if it were the most natural place to be. He reached for his hand, and felt his strong grip returned by Gladio, as the two made their way to be closer to edge of the platform. The morning commuters were packed in tight, and unlike their ride home yesterday, Noctis wasn’t left a lot of room to be able to look up at Gladio the way he had been dreaming about doing since the day before.

The comforting weight of Gladio’s arm around his body returned as soon as the doors closed. He felt at peace, resting his head against his chest as the train began to move. It felt like no one was around them, but he knew that that wasn’t the case. It felt like the train was moving faster than normal, as it was Gladio who had to lead them off the train to catch the next one that would take him to school.  
  
This train was less crowded, but the stops weren’t going to be long enough. Noctis stared up at Gladio, and without a word grabbed onto the strings of his hoodie, and yanked him down towards him. He closed his eyes, and pouted his lips a little, preparing himself for the touch of Gladio’s lips against his.

There was no fanfare, but there was heat. Boy, was there heat. He felt his lips part with a soft breath as Gladio pressed himself closer to him, his hand coming to rest on Gladio’s shoulder as they began to earnestly make out. But then, that voice that had spoiled this moment the day before came through the speakers announcing their arrival at the station for his school.

He pulled himself away from Gladio, and had to dart through the doors as they were closing to make sure he could make it to school on time. He reached for the train, and saw Gladio doing the same, his heart pounding hard in his chest as his lips continued to tingle in the aftermath of the kiss he’d just shared with his future Shield.

His phone vibrated as he walked up the stairs. “ _I’m going to be thinking about you all day because of that little stunt._ ”

“ _You weren’t going to do it until this afternoon. I couldn’t wait that long.”_

“ _I’m glad you couldn’t._ ”

A hand slapped his back, startling him a little as he saw his best friend’s smiling face. “Noct! You good, buddy?? You look a little distracted. Was the train packed?”

“It’s always packed this time of day.” He rolled his eyes, as he returned his phone to his pocket. “You ready for another day of higher learning?”

“Always!” Prompto nodded his head, as the two of them made their way across the street together. “You sure you’re okay, Noct?”

He nodded his head, as they walked into school together. He thought about the last text he’d read on his phone. _I’m glad you couldn’t_. A small smile began to tug on his lips. “Couldn’t be better.”

School passed by in a blur. He couldn’t remember anything that was said or done, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that school was over, which meant he would be taking the subway back to the Citadel with the person that he couldn’t stop thinking about all day. His lips had tingled all day with the memory of their kisses at the beginning of the day, and he couldn’t wait to feel Gladio’s lips against his again. As he raced down the steps of the school, he came to a screeching halt when he saw Ignis standing next to the Regalia, a pleased look on his face.

“Ignis.” Noctis tried to keep the surprise out of his voice. “W-What are you doing here?”

“We arrived back early, so His Majesty suggested I surprise you by picking you up from school.” Ignis stepped to the side, and opened the back passenger door for him.

The car felt roomier than he remembered, as he slid across the backseat. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw no new message on his phone. He starts to type out a text. “ _I hope you’re not waiting for me. I’m getting a ride back to the Citadel._ ”

“ _I know. I saw Ignis this afternoon._ ”

“ _Are you upset about it?_ ”

“ _Are you?_ ”

“ _Yes.”_

“ _Tell him to drop you off at your apartment. I’ll meet you there._ ”

Noctis felt his heart begin to race again. “ _You didn’t answer my question._ ”

“ _Yes. I am very upset. I’ll see you soon._ ”

He turned to Ignis, who was telling the driver to go ahead and head back to the Citadel. “Actually, Specs - I need to go to my apartment. Can you drop me off there?”

“His Majesty was hoping-”

Noctis shook his head. “I’ll come by in a few hours. I need to take care of some things first. You weren’t supposed to be back yet.”

“Very well.” Ignis gave in to his request, informing the driver where to take them. “What time do you think you’ll be at the Citadel?”

Unsure of how long this would take with Gladio, he didn’t want to lock himself into a time. “I don’t know. But I’ll keep you posted. Would that make you happy?”

“Very much so.”

“Then that’s what I’ll do.”

The Regalia came to a stop outside of his apartment building. Grabbing his book bag, he gave a nod to Ignis, and reminded him that he would be in touch, then closed the door and made his way up to the building. He hoped that Gladio was already waiting for him, but tried not to think about it as he got into the elevator. He didn’t want to suffer any more disappointment. No, seeing the Regalia was already enough for one afternoon.

As he stepped off the elevator, he turned down the hallway to walk towards his apartment, and felt a smile appear on his face as he saw Gladio leaning up against the wall, waiting for him. “Took you long enough.” Gladio teased, as he walked up to his front door.

“Shut up.” Noctis mumbled, as he got the key into the lock, and then walked inside. He toed off his shoes, and then dropped his bag on the floor. He turned around and saw Gladio taking his own shoes off.

He looked over at Gladio, trying to figure out what he should say. What he should do. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but had no idea how to make it happen. But apparently,  Gladio knew as he began to walk over towards him. “All damn day, I couldn’t wait to get on that stupid subway, and wait for you.” Gladio came to a stop in front of him, and placed both hands on his cheeks, Noctis’ eyes falling closed as he tilted his head back. “Do you know how _mad_ I was when I saw your father and my father walking around the Citadel?”

“You should have texted me.” He slowly opened his eyes to look up at him. “I _hated_ seeing that stupid car waiting for me.”

Gladio began to lower his head towards his, Noctis’ breath beginning to become a bit more labored as he waited to feel Gladio’s lips touch his. “Well, I’m here now. We’re together. And it’s time to get back to what we were doing this morning.”

“What were we doing…?” Noctis asked, as he kept his lips slightly parted. “Remind me…?”

“This.” His mind went blank as he felt Gladio’s hands hold onto his head, as their lips touched one another.

He moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth wide to feel his future Shield’s thick muscle work its way into his mouth. Everytime their tongues came into contact with one another, Noctis would release a soft moan, looking forward to the next time it would happen. The hands on his face disappeared, as he put his arms around Gladio’s neck, and soon finds himself being guided backwards, until his butt connected with his dining room table.

It took a few tries, but he got himself seated on the edge of the table, opening his legs to feel Gladio stand between them, their mouths still connected to one another. He had become an expert on breathing through his nose, taking the air into his lungs, then passed it back into Gladio’s mouth as their tongues continued to stroke against each other.

“Gods, I’ve wanted to kiss you all day…” Gladio murmured into his ear, as he guided him to lay on his back across the dining room table. “Tell me you thought about me today, Princess…”

“I did….” Noctis nodded his head, as the soft scrape of Gladio’s chin against his neck caused him to visibly shiver. “All I’ve thought about today were our kisses.”

Teeth tugged on his earlobe. “Should have been paying attention in class.” Gladio teased him, as he felt his arms slide underneath his back. “I’d take you to your bedroom, but I’m not sure I could control myself to be a proper gentleman.”

“Are you suggesting we do more than make out?” He teased, as he wrapped one leg around Gladio’s waist. Well, as much as he could, as his future Shield’s torso seemed to be growing more muscular with each passing day. “I’m pretty sure that we could get up to some nasty things on this table.”

“Don’t tempt me, Noct.”

He bit his lip, as he stared up at him. “Fine. I’ll be good. I have to tell Ignis when I’m going back to the Citadel. I’m skipping out on my _father_ to be here with you.”

“Likewise.” Gladio’s lips returned to his, another long, sultry kiss touching his lips. “Looks like we’re both in a predicament.”

A low groan left his mouth as he felt Gladio’s crotch rub up against his. “Is it bad I’m going to miss you being on the train with me?” He started to grind himself up against Gladio, as they kissed each other with needy kisses. “I really, _really_ didn’t like seeing that car today.”

“I want to be with you too, Princess.” The words were murmured against his lips, before Gladio’s lips touched the shell of his ear. “Guess we’ll have to make do with what we have at our disposal.”

Noctis turned his head, seeking Gladio’s lips. He found them after a few fumbled tries, and thrust his tongue into his mouth, as the lower halves of their bodies began to work out in a way that neither had done before with one another. He broke the kiss off with a soft moan, arching his back off the table as his other leg found its way to be wrapped around Gladio’s waist.

Thick fingers touched his torso underneath his shirt, as Gladio pushed it up towards his chest, the scrape of his goatee against his stomach making him squirm a little. “Be good, baby…” Gladio brushed his lips against his nipple, causing Noctis release to deep moan. “That’s it…”

Their hips began to roll with more aggressive pushes, his cock getting minimal relief through the folds of his pants. It didn’t take long to become a panting mess, sweat beading on his brow as he got closer and closer to losing some semblance of control. He couldn’t stop moaning, as he felt Gladio’s lips scatter more kisses along the length of his neck.

“Come on, baby…” Gladio spoke low in his ear. “I know you wanna come, Noct….Make a mess of yourself for me…”

He moaned louder at those words, his resolve slipping the closer he got to his orgasm. One forward thrust of Gladio’s hips dragged his cock to be right up against his, and he began to come inside of his pants, his brain stopping as the pleasure took over his body. He became vaguely aware of Gladio kissing him, his thick tongue rooting around inside of his mouth, bringing total contentment to his body.

It was impossible to articulate words, Noctis losing all functionality as he came down from his orgasm. He felt tissue touch his softened cock, as Gladio took the time to get him somewhat cleaned up. Two large arms helped him to sit up, and soon his face was pressed up against Gladio’s chest, as he took deep breaths.  
  
“Guess I should text Ignis.” He sighed, keeping his face against his chest. “When can I see you again like this?”

Lips touched his with another kiss. “Whenever you want, Princess.”

“Tonight?” It was meant to be a joke, but the way that Gladio looked at him, it made him feel things he wasn’t prepared to feel.

“Is that what you want, Noct?”

“I don’t know what I want.” He answered truthfully, as he kept his cheek pressed against his chest. “This is all still new. I’m still trying to process that you like me.”

“I don’t like you.”

The comment is a blow to his confidence. Noctis tries to not care, but it hurts to hear him say that. “O-Oh, I didn’t mean-”

“I love you.” Gladio’s hand touched his face, as he looked up at him. “We should probably get back to the Citadel soon. I’m sure your father is dying to see you.”

Noctis nodded his head, and jumped off the table. He threw his arms around Gladio, and hugged him tight. “I love you too.” He whispered, as his future Shield’s arms wrapped tight around him to return the hug.

“Text Ignis. I’m going to head over there now. Probably best if we don’t show up together.” Gladio went back to the genkan.

He watched him get his shoes back on. “Right. I’ll be there in an hour or so. I’ll text Ignis in a half hour.” He approached Gladio, and put his arms around his neck, pulling him down towards him. ”One more kiss before you go?”

“You don’t have to ask me twice, baby…”

Closing his eyes, he got lost in another kiss with Gladio, still so shocked by how this had all happened so fast. Dropping back down to his feet, he looked up at him with a small smile. “I’ll see you in a little while, Gladio.”

“You got it, Princess.” Gladio ducked his head back down, and gave Noctis one more kiss before heading out of his apartment.

It took him a few minutes to move, Noctis’ hand coming up to his lips as he continued to feel the pressure of Gladio’s lips against his. He never imagined that Gladio would feel this way about him, and vice versa. But it felt right, and that was all that mattered. What was in store for them, he had no idea, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Gladio loved him, and he loved him back. Nothing else really mattered in the world, as far as Noctis was concerned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello - this story won't leave my head. So I've decided to add another part. I think (?) there will be one more part after this. We'll see how it goes. Please enjoy!

 

 

* * *

Both Noctis and Gladio were careful with one another while in the presence of others. They acted as they always had - Gladio teased him, and he made himself seem more standoffish than normal. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed about his feelings for his Shield, but neither of them had had the time to discuss what they wanted from each other.

Since his father’s return, he’d been shuttled to and from school in the Regalia, with Ignis along for the car rides in the afternoon. No chances of him taking public transportation when it’s so easy to get a ride. He was able to see Gladio through their training sessions, but those were the same as they had been for the past ten plus years. They didn’t delineate from the norm.

Except one thing was different.

Texting. Or, in their case - sexting was probably the better way to describe what they had the courage to say to one another that couldn’t be said face to face. Noctis said things he knew he could never say in person to Gladio, as they traded sexts back and forth throughout the day.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out under his desk to see what sort of filth he was about to be treated to. “ _When are you going to kiss it, Princess?"_

“ _Kiss what?_ ” He played dumb, wanting to see what Gladio would say in return to him.

Noctis looked up towards the front of the room, not wanting his teacher to confiscate his cell phone. He’d always made sure to be careful when texting during class. Glancing back down, he saw that Gladio had finally replied. All that was on the screen was an eggplant emoticon. He almost snorted, and began to type as their teacher turned back towards the whiteboard, and began to write on it.

“ _Why would I kiss an eggplant._ ” He knew he was going to be in so much trouble if he kept this up. Gladio would surely punish him during his training session later this afternoon. He wouldn’t admit to it, but he knew that when he provoked his future Shield through acts of annoyance such as this one, he was always sore after they trained together. “ _I don’t even like eggplant._ ” He added, as an afterthought.

“ _Really, Princess? Really?_ ”

He started to type again. “ _If you want me to kiss that fucking behemoth of yours, why not just ask me, instead of saying it with an emoticon_.”

“ _You really think it’s that big? I’m flattered._ ”

Noctis groaned, contemplating on hitting his head on his desk. He knew Gladio was teasing him right back, but damn it - he couldn’t stand it. It wasn’t fair. “ _You’re all talk_.”

“ _Am I?_ ”

“ _Yes. We haven’t been alone together since I ditched meeting my father after his absence. And he wasn’t very thrilled about it._ ”

He set his phone upside down on top of his thigh, and picked up his pen to take notes as their teacher began to lecture again. He felt his phone vibrate, and was quick to retrieve it before it fell onto the floor. _“You think I don’t know that? I’ve been wanting to be alone with you._ ”

“ _Me too._ ”

No other texts came through for the rest of the afternoon. As he gathered up his items into his bookbag, he saw Prompto waiting for him. “You’re so lucky.” His best friend whined, as they walked out of the classroom together. “I wish I could get a ride home everyday.”

“You can join me, if you want.” He shrugged his shoulders, as students rushed passed them. It was the end of another week of higher learning, and all the students were anxious to start their weekend, Noctis included. “I’m sure Ignis wouldn’t mind. Your place is on the way to the Citadel.”

“Yeah?” They pushed the doors open together, and walked out into the bright, cheerful sunshine. “Should I ask him?” They looked over to where the Regalia is parked.

Noctis shook his head, and walked up to where Ignis was standing, waiting for him. “Can we give Prom a ride home today?”

“Yes.” Ignis nodded. “But I’m afraid it’s going to be a bit cramped.”

“Oh?” Noctis isn’t sure what Ignis meant by that, but when he looked in the back of the car it made more sense. “Father?”

“Noctis!” The King moved over and sat next to the window. “We’re on our way out of town for the evening - there’s a summit over in Lestallum that they’ve asked for me to be in attendance.”

“Where’s Clarus?” He asked, as he got into the backseat, not wanting to scare Prompto by having him sit next to his own father. “Shouldn’t he be with you?”

“He’s on an overnight mission with Cor, and a few Glaives.” Ignis replied for his father, as he took a seat up front. “It’s why I’ll be joining His Majesty this on this trip.”

Huh. Noctis nodded his head, and saw Prompto turn white as he got into the car next to him. “Do you remember where Prompto lives?” He asked, as he looked at his best friend.

“I do, Your Highness.” Their driver commented. “We’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Thank you!” Prompto held his bag on his lap.

The rest of the trip was silent, and after they dropped Prompto off, Noctis moved to sit away from his father. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and started to send a text to Gladio. “ _Heard your dad is out on town for the night._ ”

“When will you be back in town?” Noctis asked, not like it really mattered. He lived in his own apartment, and didn’t get to see his father that much anyway. “Tomorrow evening?”

“That is the plan, for now.” Regis nodded his head, Noctis looking out his passenger window. “The event may run late, and if that happens, then we’ll probably head back on Sunday morning.”

He exhaled and felt his phone vibrate. “ _I had to fight not to go with him._ ”

“ _Why didn’t you want to go with him?_ ”

“ _You know why._ ”

“ _Does that mean you’re going to come over tonight?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ”

He leaned forward, and tapped Ignis on his shoulder. “Can you drop me off at my apartment? I’m going to text Gladio that I’m canceling our training session this afternoon.”

“That will be no problem.” Ignis nodded, and informed the driver of Noctis’ wishes.

“ _I’m going home now. Come over around 7?_ _Bring food. Please._ ”

“ _That was always going to be the plan. See you tonight. Take a shower. ;)”_

Nocts almost choked as he read the last text, then put his phone back into his pocket. “Well, I hope that the summit goes well for you tomorrow, Father.” He saw his apartment building approaching fast. “Maybe I can come to the Citadel on Sunday, and we can do brunch?”

“That would be wonderful.” His father readily agreed. “I’ll make sure to have the garden set up, so we can dine there.”

“Perfect.” The Regalia came to a stop in front of his apartment building. “This is my stop.” He saw Ignis get out of the front, and opened the back passenger door for him. “Have a good trip, sir.” He looked up at Ignis, as he stepped out of the car. “Make sure my father is okay, Ignis.”

“I will, Noctis.” The calm look on Ignis’ face allowed him to relax. “We’ll be back soon. Don’t neglect studying. I’ve left a few things on your table to look over this weekend.”

“Fiiiine.” He gave a wave of his hand, and then made his way up the steps. He saw the Regalia drive away as he opened the door to head into the building.

Moving with care and grace that only one of his stature could, he headed up to his apartment, and began the task of making sure his apartment was presentable. As of late, he’d been neglecting picking up after himself, too tired at the end of the day to give a crap. But now that Gladio was coming over, and he hoped he’d be spending the night, he got his butt into gear and did a thorough cleaning of both his living room, and his bedroom.

He dumped two very large, very _full_ bags of trash down the garbage chute, covered in dust and grime. Peeling off his disgusting clothes, he tossed those into his hamper, and got the water going in his shower. Water hit his head and back, washing away all of the grossness he’d just endured while cleaning up. He really had to get better about picking up after himself.

_Take a shower_. He poured more soap onto his washcloth, and made sure to scrub all the necessary areas that might, or might not, be explored sometime later this evening. Why else would Gladio tease him, and say to take a shower if not for a good reason. Like maybe doing something that they kept talking about while texting each other back and forth.

That thought brought him to rest his head against the cool tiled wall, as the water began to strike the basin in his shower stall. Was he ready to do what they’d been talking about doing through texts these last couple of weeks? He wasn’t sure, because it’s one thing to talk about, and it’s another to participate in the act of what they’d been talking about. _Take it slow. No need to rush. We’re going to be together for a long time - professionally, at least._

The water began to lose its heat, signaling to him that it was time to get out. He did one final rinse off, and turned the water off. Leaving the shower, he grabbed his towel off the rack, and began to dry himself off. Combing out his unruly hair, he left it damp and began to brush his teeth. Opting for comfort over trying to look attractive to Gladio - which, why would he when he’s seen him in an assortment of clothing. A pair of comfortable black and grey plaid lounge pants, and a black shirt cover his body for their evening rendezvous.

Walking out to his living room, he saw that it was almost seven. He picked up a few of the throw pillows on his couch, and rearranged them, not wanting to make it look like they had predetermined seats. Wiping his palms off on his thighs, he watched as the clock changed from 6:59 to 7, and then heard a knock on his front door.

He took a few deep breaths, and walked over to the door. He unlocked it, and pulled the door open with a shy smile on his face. “Hey.” He looked up at saw Gladio looking at him with a large smile on his face. “You’re right on time.”

“I like to be punctual.” Gladio held up a bag of food. “Brought us some Kenny Crows. You like their fried fish still, yeah? Sorry, it’s been a long time since we went out to eat together.”

Noctis stepped to the side, and nodded his head. “Anything on their menu is great. Bad, terrible food - but that’s what makes it good, right?” He waited for Gladio to enter his apartment before closing the door. He let out a soft gasp as he felt himself being pushed up against it, and closed his eyes as Gladio’s lips touched his with a firm kiss.

“Sorry, baby….I’ve been dying to do that for quite some time now.” Gladio murmured against his lips, before kissing them again. “Don’t be mad that I didn’t ask first.”

In a slight daze, he shook his head as he watched Gladio toe off his shoes, and then followed him to the dining room. “Why would I be mad?” He approached him, and hugged him from behind. “Will you do it again if I ask you?”

The bag of food is put onto the table, and then he felt the strong muscles of Gladio’s chest against his cheek. “You know I will, Princess.” Gladio’s arms surrounded him, Noctis sinking against him as he was lulled into a sense of security he’d been missing these last couple of weeks. “I told you, didn’t I? Anytime you want it, it’s yours for the taking.”

“Yeah, but we haven’t done anything since that afternoon.” Noctis reminded him, as he kept his face smooshed up against his chest. “And you should be happy. I cleaned my apartment for you.”

Gladio’s loud laughter brought a smile to his lips, as he stayed in his arms. “You have no idea how happy I am right now, but I’m sorry - it has nothing to do with how spotless you made this place.”  

“Why are you happy?” He tilted his head back to look up at him, and felt himself being swept away by the smile on Gladio’s face. It was nice to see it, as the last few times they’d seen each other, it was all business.

A large hand touched his face, Gladio’s thumb rubbing up against his cheekbone. “Because I get to be with you.” Noctis’ lips parted as he felt Gladio’s touch his again with another kiss. “But we’ve got plenty of time to do that later. Let’s eat, yeah? I don’t want your food to get too gross and soggy.”

“Thanks, Gladio.” He smiled, and pulled himself away from his future Shield. “You want a soda? Or some water?”

He heard the paper bag rustling. “A soda would be great, thanks.”

They turned on the television to have something on in the background, Noctis more self-conscious than he had been in a long time about his eating habits with Gladio sitting next to him. He could hear himself chewing with his mouth open, and quickly fixed that, his habits of eating alone very apparent. Finishing up what was on his plate, he saw Gladio had already devoured his food, and was sitting back against the couch with a satiated look on his face.

“If your dad is out, who’s watching Iris tonight?” Noctis broke the silence, and saw Gladio’s head turn towards him. “Or did you just want to eat dinner with me?”

That prompted Gladio to grab the remote, turning the television off with the touch of a button. “You want me to leave?”

“No, I didn’t say that.” He shook his head, and grabbed their trash off the table. “But, if your dad is out for the evening, and you’re here - then where is Iris?”

Holding the trash, he took it into the kitchen, and threw it away. “She’s staying with a friend tonight. She always spends Friday night over at her best friend’s place.” He looked over at where Gladio was sitting, and could feel his pulse beginning to beat a little faster at the look he could see on Gladio’s face. “So, I don’t have to go anywhere tonight.”

“Do you want to spend the night?” Noctis stood in his living room, halfway between returning to the couch and heading towards his bedroom. “Or….see how things go?”

Noctis bit his bottom lip, as Gladio stood up from the couch and walked over to him. “You’re nervous right now.”

“Can you blame me?” He stared up at him, keeping his arms at his sides. “We haven’t been alone together since….”

Hands touched his hips, his eyes staying locked onto Gladio’s. “I know. Trust me - I _know_.” Gladio removed one hand from his hip, and brought it up to his face. “Do you know how often I think about what we did over there?” He gave a nod towards the table, which Noctis had purposefully avoided putting their dinner on for that very reason.

“A lot?” Taking a guess, he started to walk backwards, hoping that his future Shield would take the invitation without questioning him. “Because I know I’ve been thinking about it a lot. I’ve been thinking about a lot of things.”

“You gonna share with the class?” Gladio’s head dropped down, and he felt his lips touch the side of his neck, as they walked through the opened door to his bedroom. “What else have you thought about, baby…?”  

Noctis moaned softly, as his brain stopped working for a moment at the comment. It caused his stomach to dip, his hands coming to rest on top of Gladio’s shoulders, as the back of his knees hit the side of his bed. “Our texts…”  

“You scared that it’ll be different if we do what we talk about?” His breath left his mouth with a soft groan, as Gladio guided him to lay down on the bed. “We can set some rules right now, if it will make you feel more comfortable tonight.” Gladio’s hand returned to his face. “I don’t want you to have any regrets, Noctis. And I _definitely_ don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you to do something you don’t want to do.”

His eyelids fell, as he turned his head to rest against Gladio’s palm. “I know. It’s easier to do it on the phone, because…”

“Because we aren’t in the room together.” He nodded his head, as he turned his head to the opposite side, Gladio’s lips gliding along the column of his neck. “I know, baby. It’s easier because we can talk a big game, but putting it into action…”

He nodded his head again. “Can we go slow tonight? I’m not saying we’re not going to do anything, but like - I don’t know if….If I can kiss your eggplant.”

“You can do that whenever you’re ready.” Gladio chuckled low near his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “You can touch it too, if you want.”

Noctis tried to remain grounded, as Gladio spoke into his ear. “I’m afraid to see it.” He whispered, burying his face against his neck.

“Don’t be.”

The warmth of his future Shield’s body disappeared from his, and felt him lift him up into a sitting position. “What are you doing?” He asked, as he saw Gladio stand up from the bed.

“Take your clothes off.”

“What?”

“Come on, Princess. Just take them off for me?” Gladio turned around, and pulled the tank top he’d been wearing up over his shoulders. “I won’t turn around until you’re naked.”

Figuring that there was no harm in being naked with him - hell, he’d showered next to him after training - he did as was requested. He pulled his own shirt up over his head, and looked down at his body. His scrawny chest couldn’t compare to the detailed muscle he could see on Gladio’s shoulders. _He’s built differently than me_ . He would _never_ look like Gladio - even if he lifted weights. There was no way he’d ever become as buff as Gladio was.

His fingers tugged on the drawstring of his pajama pants, and he carefully slid them off of his body, and dropped them on the side of the bed. He sat up, pushing his pillows against his headboard, and crossed his knees. Placing his hands on top of his thighs, he cleared his throat, not at all sure about this. “I’m naked, Gladio.”

Noctis' eyes went to the toned muscle of Gladio’s ass, the pants he was wearing now gone from his body. When he had woke up this morning, Noctis did _not_ think that this was how his Friday night was going to go. He figured maybe he would play video games with Prompto, they’d hang out, and he’d spend the night on the couch. But with Gladio standing naked in his bedroom, it was a far cry from what he had originally envisioned.

“I’m going to turn off the lights.” Gladio walked over to the door, and flipped the switch, enrobing the room into complete darkness. “Will you turn on one of your lamps when I say to, Princess?”

“Yes.”

This felt worse than the train. The train, he knew how to deal with things - they had been in public, they were only going to go so far with a lot of people around them. But now - they were alone. No one else was here to be a buffer, a space between the two of them. The anonymity of the phone was gone, and he was faced with the challenge of being able to handle this in person. As bad as he wanted it, he’s a little bit scared.

The bed dipped down near him, Noctis acutely aware of where Gladio’s body was in proximity to his own as he began to reach over for the light. His blackout curtains were doing their job of keeping the room pitch black, his fingers trembling slightly as he continued to reach for the switch. “Turn the light on, baby….” Gladio whispered, Noctis closing his eyes as he flipped the switch.

He turned back after his eyes had adjusted to the soft light, and saw Gladio sitting in the same position as him, the two of them facing each other with their knees close to touching. He wanted to look down, but something was stopping him. Instinctively, he wanted to cover his own arousal - which was as stiff as a board, but he stopped himself from shying away from it. He kept his eyes on Gladio’s face, and felt the tension he’d been carrying slowly disappear the longer he looked into his eyes.

“See?” Gladio reached for his hands, the two of them locking fingers together, then rested them in the place between their knees. “You’ve got nothing to be afraid of right now.” Gladio’s smile turned into a small smirk. “Have you looked yet?”

“No.” Noctis shook his head, as he felt Gladio’s fingers press on the back on his hand. “I told you, I’m scared.”

“There are going to be a lot of scary things you’re going to see when you become our King, Your Highness.” The teasing was meant to lighten the mood, and he took it as such, knowing there was no maliciousness behind Gladio’s words. “Looking at my cock is low on that list.”

“Stop.” He dropped his chin down, keeping his eyes averted. “Are you looking at mine?”

Gladio made a sound that was different from any he’s heard the man make before. “I am.”

“It’s not as big as yours.”

“Who said it had to be?”

Feeling a little bit better, he glanced up and saw that Gladio’s eyes were definitely looking at his cock. “No one.” He took his hand away from Gladio’s, and brought it to his own cock. The deep inhale he heard Gladio take as he wrapped his fingers around his own length made him feel more in control. “Touch yours too…”

“You have to look at it first, Princess.”

He knew Gladio was right. It wasn’t fair to ask him to touch himself, if he was too scared to look at his cock. Noctis swallowed, and kept his eyes on him. “Fine.” He casually began to look down, and then stopped when he got to Gladio’s navel. His eyes slid down further, and as his eyes took in the tip of Gladio’s cock, he released a deep moan.

“That’s good, baby….” The hand that Gladio was still holding was given a squeeze. “Nothing to be scared of, hmm?”

The air in the room became stifling hot, as he saw Gladio put his own hand around his thick girth. “Not an eggplant.” He gave his own cock a squeeze, a few droplets of precum dripped onto his fingers.

“Is it a behemoth?” Gladio moved his legs so that his feet were resting on either side of Noctis’ thighs. “Do you want to touch it? Touch mine, and I’ll touch yours…”

Noctis pulled his hand away from Gladio’s, and moved his legs to be in a similar position. The top of his thighs came to rest above the back of Gladio’s thighs, their eyes staying locked as he moved to be as close to Gladio as he could be without sitting on his lap. He kept his hands to himself, and waited for the right time to bring his hand to Gladio’s body.

A hand touched his, and pulled it towards his prize. “Have you wanted to touch it?” The deep rich tone that Gladio spoke with increased the speed of his rapidly beating heart.

“You know I have.” He whispered, as his fingers closed around the thick flesh. It was the first cock he touched that wasn’t his own, and it felt dangerously good. Noctis released a soft moan as he felt Gladio’s fingers touch his own cock. “H-Have you wanted to touch mine?”

“Of course, baby…” Gladio placed his other arm around Noctis’ back, and slid him to be closer to him on the bed. He tilted his head to the side, as he saw him lower his head towards his. “Now, keep touching me until you make me come for you…”

His lips parted, and he groaned as Gladio kissed him with what started off as a chaste kiss, but was quick to simmer to something more explosive. He kept moving his hand up down the girthy length in his hands, his brain refusing to believe that he was a willing participant in this right now. It didn’t feel real - it felt like he was living out one of their text conversations.

The tip of Gladio’s cock soon touched the tip of his own, Noctis releasing a steady moan as he realized that their bodies were touching in an intimate manner. “G-Gladio…” He moaned, as his hand started to pump a little faster on his lover’s thickness. “M-Make them touch again…”

“You like how it feels?” Gladio murmured against his lips, as his hand brought the tip of his cock to rub up against Gladio’s. Slickness spread between the two of them, both leaking from the tips of their cocks. “Put your hand around both, Noct…”

He nodded his head, and was quick to bring Gladio’s cock to be up against his, as their fingers met on opposite sides of their lengths. “Nngh….” He moaned, as the friction between their hands, and the friction of how the skin on skin contact felt was driving him faster towards an orgasm.

“That’s a good boy…” Teeth tugged on his bottom lip, Noctis parting them to feel the tip of Gladio’s tongue flick against his own. The praise made him tilt his head back with a low moan. “Come on, Prince….show your Shield how good he can make you feel…”

“Glad….” Noctis couldn’t finish his name, as white spots began to dot his vision. He felt himself coming as the telltale signs of his orgasm began to slide up and down his cock, Gladio’s fingers covered in his spunk. He gripped tighter to Gladio’s cock, and heard him release a deep moan, the only warning he received before thick ropes of cum began to stain his own fingers as he kept moving his hand up and down on Gladio’s cock.

They breathed hard together, Gladio resting his forehead against his, as Noctis remembered to take deep breaths. It had been more intense than that first time on the table, and he could only imagine what it was going to be like the further they progressed the nature of their relationship. Which he still had no idea where they stood, except that they loved each other. But he needed to know - because he wanted Gladio to know how he felt about him.

His hand was pulled away by Gladio, who took the time to clean up his hand first, then moved to clean up the mess that had hit his chest. “Sorry about that.” Gladio gave him a cheeky grin, to which he replied with a soft laugh. “I’ll try and aim it better next time.”

“Mmm…” He didn’t want to remark on the ‘next time’ comment, as he felt himself sinking back down onto the pillows. “I wasn’t complaining.”

“I know you weren’t.” Tissues were tossed towards the bin next to his nightstand, and then Noctis felt Gladio lay next to him. “How’re you feeling now? Better? Not as nervous, right?”

Another laugh escaped Noctis. “No, but for the sake of my sanity, are we together?”

“What?” Amber eyes appeared in his vision, as Gladio hovered over him. “Tell me you’re joking, right? Do you think I’m intimate with anyone?”

“I don’t know.” Noctis answered truthfully. “I would assume not, but how should I know? We haven’t really put any sort of label on what we are.”

“I confess that I’m in love with you, and you come back with ‘I don’t know if we’re together’.” Gladio shook his head, and brought his lips down to Noctis’. “You can be really dumb sometimes, Princess.”

“I resemble that remark.” He returned, as their lips came together for another kiss. “You jerk. So, boyfriends?”

Gladio gave a shrug of his shoulders, which made him start to sit up. “I’m kidding, Your Highness!” Gladio shook his head, as a booming laugh made its way to his ears. Lips touched his ear, as Gladio’s arms enveloped him in an embrace. “What do you think, baby?” His voice returned to that deep tone, sending a slight shiver through Noctis’ body. “Do you think I want to be your boyfriend?”

“I hope so.” Noctis mumbled, pressing his face against Gladio’s neck. “I know I want that.”

“I told you before - all you have to do is ask.” Their noses rubbed against each other. “I’m yours, and you’re mine.”

He brought his arms up to be around his lover’s neck. “We’ll still go slow, yeah? I don’t want to have sex tonight.”

“We’ll go as fast as you want.” Gladio brushed a soft kiss to his lips, his facial hair scraping against the base of his neck. “I’m patient.”

“You say that now, and…”

His future Shield lifted his head, amber eyes infiltrating his soul. “I mean it, Noctis. No pressure. We can sext about it all you want, but actually doing it?” He took Noctis’ hand, and held it against his heart. “You have my word that we’ll never do anything until you’re absolutely certain. Sex doesn’t have to be a big deal. I’m just happy you love me.”

“I do.” Noctis nodded his head, and brought Gladio’s hand to his own heart. “You own this.”

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, neither of them saying a word. His eyes began to fall closed as he felt Gladio’s breath against his lips. They began to kiss each other, tongues caressing one another as their bodies came back together. What he has been nervous about before was gone, as he felt Gladio’s cock plump up against his own, as they started to grind against each other - skin on skin contact.

Noctis moaned into his mouth, then into his ear, as the pleasure began to build a second time. “Tell me how good this feels, baby…” Gladio murmured into his ear, as his hips became more insistent with how they rubbed against each other. “Come on….”

“Hhngh…” He moaned, clinging tighter to his future Shield’s body, as he got closer to an orgasm. “Gods….I’m…..”

Gladio’s mouth clamped over his, Noctis moaning loud into his mouth as he began to come again. It felt good to come like this, hugging himself tight to his lover’s muscular body. Wet heat spread between their torsos, as Gladio released his own deep moan, the two of them coming almost simultaneously.

More clean up was done, then Gladio got the both of them under the blanket. “You a cuddler, Princess?” Gladio asked, as his large body spooned behind his.

“Maybe.” He yawned, and gave a small shrug. “I haven’t slept with someone since I was a kid.”

“I’m a lot bigger than Ignis.” Gladio teased, as they got into a better position underneath the blankets.

“I know.” He could feel himself growing tired by the second. “Love you, Gladio…”

“I love you too, Noctis.” It’s whispered into his ear, which brought a smile to his lips before sleep claimed him.

***

The next morning, they went over to the Citadel together to train, since they had brushed it off the day before. It felt good to spar with Gladio, keeping it professional between the two of them.

“That all you got, Princess?” Gladio teased him, as they faced off against one another.

“You gonna let me warp strike?”

“Fuck no.”

“Then, I guess we’ll have to see.” He brought his sword to be in front of him, and stared at the shield that Gladio held in his hand. “Again?”

“Again!”

With a grin on his face, he charged towards his future Shield. There would be a time and a place when he would come clean about his relationship with Gladio. But for now, this was good enough for him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another update for this story! :) I think there will be one, maybe two more? I'm not sure yet. If you guys want to read more, let me know! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

The afternoon sun spread broken beams of light throughout Noctis’ apartment, coming through the gaps in the blinds. It was a Saturday afternoon, and he was killing time until his standing date was to arrive at his place. It had been determined a few weeks ago that he and Gladio would start to go out after his duties at the Citadel, giving something that the both of them could look forward to. Spending time together during the week other than their training had become difficult, as Gladio was expected to do things with the Glaives, and he had his own school work to focus on.

His phone vibrates across the room, drawing his attention away from his weekend homework.  He went over and picked it up, and smiled at the message he saw he had just received. “ _You gonna dress up for our date today?_ ” 

“ _Why? Are we actually going to go out this time?_ ” The last few times Gladio had come over, they had watched movies and chilled at his place, having some thorough makeout sessions, and had gone to his bedroom to touch each other more without clothes on, but that was it. Nothing else major had happened between the two of them, and Noctis wasn’t sure if it was on him to take it to the next level, or if Gladio was going to take the initiative. 

He had been thinking about it a lot lately, as their sexts had become an almost play-by-play of what they wanted to do to each other. Scrolling up as he waited for Gladio to answer, he looked at one he’d received on Thursday. “ _You don’t know how bad I want to taste that sweet cum of yours directly from the source. It’s so sweet on my hand, I can only imagine what it will be like when I put my mouth on your cock_.” Every time he reread that text, he felt himself becoming unreasonably aroused. He had replied that he wanted that too, and that was that. 

Noctis returned his attention back to his studies, not bothering to wait for Gladio’s reply. He heard his phone vibrate again, and dropped his pencil to pick it back up. But it wasn’t a text from the person he had wanted it to be from. “ _Hey, Noct! You free tonight? Want to hang out?_ ” It was Prompto. He still hadn’t told him about the recent development with Gladio, not sure when he would. There didn’t seem to be a right time, which meant he kept delaying it. 

“ _Can’t. Busy tonight. But we could go to the arcade tomorrow afternoon? Would that be cool?_ ” Noctis typed, and as he was about to press send, he saw the text he’d been waiting for come through. He pushed send, and pulled up the text he had been waiting for. 

“ _Dress up tonight. I want to take you out. No one will care if they see us - they know I’m your Shield_.” Gladio brought up a good point. He knew that if he were to go out on the town with anyone, he would be the safest bet for the least exposure. 

Typing up his reply, he saw another message come through from Prompto. “ _Fine. What time will you be here?_ ” He sent it to Gladio, then saw that Prompto had said ‘Okay!’. He closed the notebook on the table, and started to walk to his bedroom, thinking about what he could wear for a night out with Gladio. Going ‘out’ out sounded nice, although hanging out in his apartment was also nice. 

“ _In about two hours. So get ready, Princess. See you soon_.” 

Two hours was enough time to find something nice to wear, and get ready. It was also enough time to sneak in a nap, so that he could stay up late tonight, unless Gladio wasn’t planning on sticking around after they went out and did their thing. He dropped face down on the bed with a groan, then turned over to look up at the ceiling. _Why is this so difficult? I should be able to ask him to do certain things without feeling like this. Ugh._  Draping his arm over his eyes, he exhaled and tried not to think about it too much. 

He wasted an hour doing nothing, and then jumped into the shower to get himself nice and clean for his boyfriend. Styling his hair so it wasn’t completely unruly, he finished up in the bathroom by dabbing on a little cologne on his pulse points to smell a little nicer for Gladio. Walking back out to his bedroom, he had laid out a pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt. There wasn’t a whole lot of colors to choose from in his closet, but he didn’t think Gladio would mind too much. 

Pulling a pair of black dress socks on, he slipped on a pair of black loafers, then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He looked in the mirror, and gave himself a once over, then grabbed his phone to put into his pants pocket. As he walked out of his bedroom, he heard someone knocking on the door. Noctis took a deep breath, and walked over to it. “Who is it?” He called out through the door. 

“You know damn well who it is. Now open the door for me, Princess.” 

A cross between a smile and smirk began to form on his lips, as he pulled the door open. “So rude.” He met Gladio’s amber eyes, and felt his jaw drop a little. “Wow.” 

“You like?” Gladio held a bouquet of flowers in his hand, dressed in a black suit with a dark green button up shirt, and no tie. It wasn’t necessary, as the first few buttons remained open at his throat, like how he was wearing his own shirt. “You look pretty fucking good yourself.” He held the flowers out to Noctis. “These are for you.” 

“Thanks.” He smiled, and took the flowers from him. “Let me put these in water, and then we can go?” 

“Sounds great, Noct.” 

Finding something that could work as a vase, he put some water into it, then put the flowers into it. He felt Gladio come up behind him, and closed his eyes and he felt him press up against his back. “Thought you were going to wait for me by the door?” 

“Never said I was.” Gladio’s voice rumbled near his ear, his eyes closing a little tighter as he fought the urge to turn around and attack the man. “Do you really like the flowers, baby?”

Noctis felt his stomach drop at the nickname, and nodded his head. “I do. They’re really beautiful. Thank you.” He turned around, and slipped one arm underneath Gladio’s, while the other went over the muscular man’s shoulder. “You look really nice.” He mumbled under his breath, as he hugged him. 

“So do you, Noct.” His eyes closed as the sentiment was returned, the two of them hugging each other tight in his kitchen. “Come on, we’ve got reservations. We should get going.” 

“Right.” Dropping his arms, he went and grabbed his suit jacket off the couch, and slipped it on. “Where are you taking me?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Noctis walked over to Gladio, who offered him his arm. “You ready to go?” 

“I am.” 

“Then let’s get this show on the road.” 

It had been a long time since he had ridden in a car with Gladio, the two generally traveling together on the subway. But it seemed that Gladio had wanted to go all out this evening, and led him to his car parked in a guest spot. Noctis climbed into the car, and tried not to think about those sexts from earlier in the week, but his hormonal brain was having a very difficult time accepting that at face value. Not when Gladio was looking as good as he was, his own heart hammering whenever he looked at his boyfriend. 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He asked, as he buckled himself in. 

“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Gladio turned the car on. “Don’t worry - I’m not going to take you some place that would make you feel uncomfortable.” 

“You don’t know that.” Noctis sat back, and tried not to get too nervous about this date. This _real_  date - they had yet to go out together like this. It had always been the two of them hanging out at his apartment. This was new - it was exciting. 

His future Shield chuckled, and pulled out of the garage. “You gotta trust me. You do, don’t you?” 

“You know that I do.” 

“Then, chill. We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.” 

He knew there would be no point in arguing with him - he wanted Gladio to not think he was being annoying by asking more questions than necessary. So he sat in silence, and listened to what was playing on the radio, finding that he liked the kind of music Gladio kept on in the car. The car rolled to a stop outside of one of the nicer restaurants in downtown Insomnia, in close proximity of the Citadel. 

“Here we are, Princess.” Gladio pulled up to the valet. Noctis unbuckled his belt, and stepped out of the car after one of the valets opened the door for him. He waited for Gladio, and then stayed close by his side as they walked into the restaurant together. “Wait right here. I’ll go let them know that we’re here.” 

Doing what he was told, he stayed near the door, avoiding anyone that may be looking at him. He hoped that they were on time, as he really didn’t want to be on display to the world right now. Luckily, Gladio came up to him, and nodded his head. “We’re being seated now?” 

“We are.” He exhaled a soft sigh of relief, and followed Gladio back to the hostess station. They were shown to a table towards the back, the restaurant still filling up for the night, leaving them in a somewhat secluded area. “This good, Noct?” 

“It’s perfect.” 

Noctis was handed a menu, and thanked the hostess for it, then looked across the table at Gladio who had the most energetic smile on his face. All he could do was show his own excitement by mirroring his smile as he opened the menu. “How’d you score a table here? I thought this place was supposedly popular.” He asked, as he flipped through the menu. “Shit, Gladio. You sure about this?” He looked at the prices, shaking his head. “This is too expensive.” 

“Says the man who will one day be King.” Gladio teased him, causing his cheeks to burn. “I’ve got money, Noct. You don’t have to worry about the prices, okay? Let me treat you to something nice.” 

“Are you going all out because it’s our first official date?” He asked, looking back down at the menu. 

“I might be.” He looked up, and saw Gladio was looking down at his menu. “Get whatever you want tonight, okay? Even if it’s the most expensive thing. I can afford it. Tonight.” 

A soft laugh left his throat, as the tension slowly began to disappear between the two of them. “Does that mean I can only order the expensive tonight, and the next time you bring me here, it’s the cheapest item on the menu?” 

“Ha ha.” He laughed more as Gladio rolled his eyes at him. “You know that isn’t what I meant.” 

“Sure, Gladio.” 

“Noctis, I swear to the Six…” 

“I’m kidding!” He held up one hand in defeat. “Truce!” 

“Truce.” 

They ordered dinner, and surprisingly, Noctis found it relatively easy to carry on a conversation with Gladio. Which, he supposed, should be a good thing considering most of their conversations through text were on the more perverse side. Being able to talk to someone about his school, and what he has to do in regards to his Prince duties - it was nice. Better than nice. It’s completely perfect, and it scared him a little. But he didn’t think about it too much, living in the moment instead of worrying about anything else. 

Two hours pass in the blink of an eye, Noctis’ stomach full of good food. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, as they traded stories back and forth about nightmare practices with other Glaives. Noctis was happy to hear that when they sparred together, it seemed to be a match that was perfect. He really didn’t like fighting with anyone else except for Gladio - and that rang true before this whole thing between them began. He always favored his training with his future Shield. 

Gladio took care of the check, and then led him back out of the restaurant. They waited at the valet station for Gladio’s car, and when it arrived, Noctis waited for his door to be opened before entering the vehicle. Getting buckled in, he saw Gladio get into the driver’s seat, and did the same as him. “Ready to head back to your place?” 

“You’ll come upstairs, right?” Noctis asked, as he nodded his head. 

“That was always my intention.” 

“Good.” 

The drive back to his place took less time than it did to get to the restaurant. Or maybe it was the same amount of time, but had felt faster because Noctis’ anxiety began to kick back up. He wondered if he should suggest they watch something, play a video game, or maybe he should just be blunt and ask him to join him in his bedroom. But then that would seem like he only had one thing on his mind, which was the case but he didn’t want Gladio to know that. He was going back and forth in his mind, weighing all the options for each suggestion. Gladio parked his car in the same spot he had parked earlier, then the two of them entered the elevator together to head back up to his apartment. 

Large arms wrap around him from behind once the door is closed. “You seem nervous right now.” Gladio’s lips touched his ear, Noctis’ eyes closing at the somewhat intimate touch. “What’s going on? You were fine at dinner.” 

“I was.” Noctis nodded his head, and tried to keep his anxiety in check. “I’m glad you wanted to come up, but I don’t know what we should do now.” He figured honesty would be the best route, and having Gladio standing behind him somehow made this conversation a little easier. “I know I should suggest watching a movie, or maybe play a video game, but really - I want to go to my bedroom with you.” 

“And what’s wrong with that?” He felt Gladio’s arms hold him a little closer, as his lips began to leave soft kisses along his neck. “I don’t have any problem going right to your bedroom. I know we haven’t really gotten to kiss too much this week, so it’d be nice to get to share those again.” 

He turned around, and stepped out of his hold. “Are you bored with just kissing and touching?”

“What? No?” Gladio shook his head, a confused look on his face. “What gave you that idea?” 

“Our text messages.” 

A large hand touched his, Gladio bringing him over to the couch to sit down. “Listen to me, Noct. We’ve gone over this before. Just because we say certain things through our texts doesn’t mean we have to act on them. It’s all in good fun.” 

“But I want to do some of the things we talked about.” He rushed his words, afraid that if he spoke slow that he might stop himself mid-sentence. “I think I’m ready to try something else tonight.” 

“Oh yeah?” Their fingers locked together, as their palms touched, Noctis’ knee resting against Gladio’s. “What sort of things do you want to try tonight?” 

His head began to feel warm, as he tried to think of a way to say it without sounding terribly lewd. He looked up into Gladio’s eyes, then quickly looked away because there was no _way_  he was going to be able to ask for it by looking into his eyes. Not yet, at least. He took a few deep breaths, and gripped his boyfriend’s hand a little harder. 

“S-Straight from the source.” 

He hoped that Gladio would understand what he was saying, given the fact that he was alluding to their text messages. “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” Gladio asked him, his eyes returning to look at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t know.” Noctis groaned, and looked down at their hands. “Don’t make me say it.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with asking for it. It might make it easier if you did say it.” 

The palm of his hand suddenly felt clammy, as the anxiety began to kick back up. “I want to know what it feels like to have your mouth on my cock.” He whispered, struck by shyness as he admitted to his wants. “And I want to….” He brought his chin down to his chest. “I want to kiss and suck on yours too. Except I’m afraid it’s going to kill me.” 

“It’s not going to kill you.” Gladio’s soft chuckle was anything but malicious. “Come on, baby. Let’s go back to your bedroom, so we can explore this new want of yours.” 

Somehow, he felt a little lighter after actually saying it out loud. He nodded, and stood up with him as the two of them walked together to his bedroom. Gladio closed the door, Noctis’ heart rate escalating at the small action. He looked up when Gladio came close to him, and felt the tension start to ease away as he got lost in the look he saw in Gladio’s eyes. 

He reached out, and began to unbutton his future Shield’s shirt, taking unnaturally slow breaths as he got the buttons undone. “C-Can I try it first?” Noctis asked, as he got to the end of Gladio’s shirt. 

“You can do whatever you want, Noct.” The way Gladio spoke to him helped him become more comfortable with the idea. “Remember - everything is in your hands right now. I want you to be comfortable with this.” The shirt Noctis wore was pulled off of his body by Gladio’s hands. 

“You’re so nice to me.” He slowly sank down to his knees, his hands reaching to undo the belt at Gladio’s waist. “How can you put up with that? You could do anything you wanted to me.” 

Gladio chuckled softly, as his hands got his pants undone. “You’re right. I could. But I like knowing you have these desires too, Noctis. You asking me to do these things, rather than fall into a pattern of just doing them makes it all the more special to me.” 

“You’ll get bored of it.” His fingers trembled a little, as he dug them under the elastic band of Gladio’s underwear. “I’m sure it’ll get annoying soon.” 

His hands stopped moving, as Gladio’s hand came to rest against his cheek. He looked up at him, and saw love in his eyes. “It will _never_  get annoying.” 

“I really hope it won’t.” Noctis returned to pulling on his boyfriend’s underwear, and had to move his head at the last second as his cock came popping out. “Geez.” He remarked, trying not to panic by the sheer size of the thing. 

“You should have been more careful.” Gladio teased him, as Noctis kept pulling his underwear and pants down, so that Gladio could step out of them. “You sure about this, baby?” His voice changed to be more sonorous. “I can kiss yours first.”

He shook his head, as he moved back a little to fully examine Gladio’s cock. He knew from all the times they’ve mutually jerked each other off how big he was, but to see it up close like this really did a number to his hormones. He knew there was no way all of it was going to fit into his mouth, not without gagging him. _I can do this_. He’s watched a few porn videos, so he knew there were other ways to make up for not being able to take all of it into his mouth. 

Bringing his head closer to the tip, he inhaled the deep musk that came off of Gladio in waves. It was a smell he could taste in his mouth, natural musk mixed with a bit of soap. He could feel his jowls working as he took another whiff, and heard Gladio groan softly as his nose came dangerously close to his cock. 

“What do you think?” Noctis looked up when Gladio spoke to him. “Are you going to stare at it all night?” 

“Maybe.” He smirked, and kept his lips close to the tip. He could see that the tip was wet, clear liquid leaking from the slit. “Why? You nervous or something?” 

“I am.” 

That comment brought his head back up to look at Gladio properly. “Serious? Why? I’m the one that should be nervous right now. Why do you have any reason to be nervous?” 

“I know I’m big.” Gladio’s cheeks became a little rosy, as he looked away from Noctis. “I don’t want you to force yourself to do something you’re not ready for. What if you don’t like it? What if this is your first blowjob experience, and I ruin it because I get too handsy with you, or force my cock down your throat when you’re not ready for it?” 

Noctis stood back up, and brought both of his hands to Gladio’s cheeks, making him turn to look at him. “Now who’s being ridiculous?” He teased him, hoping to lighten the mood. “I want to do this, Gladio. I told you that. And then after I do it to you, you’ll show me how good it can feel being on the receiving end.” 

“We could do it together.” 

His heart stopped for a moment, as he thought about doing it together in tandem. “Soon.” He whispered, shaking his head. “I want this to be nice for our first time.” 

“Take your pants off too?” Gladio’s hands reached for his own slacks, Noctis completely forgetting he had yet to take his off. “Can I do that, baby?”    


“Yes.” He stood still, as Gladio got his own pants off, so they were both standing naked in the middle of his bedroom. “Alright. If you can, try and warn me?” Noctis got back down onto his knees, and brought his head back close to where Gladio’s cock was. He hoped that his boyfriend understood what he meant by that, too embarrassed to say it out loud. 

“I’ll do my best.” 

Noctis nodded, and brought his lips to the tip of his cock, preparing himself mentally for what it was going to be like. He gave the tip a little kiss, wanting to become familiar with how the rigid skin felt against his lips. What he didn’t expect was how _soft_  the skin was, and how nice it felt to touch with his lips. His eyes closed as he pecked a few more kisses to the tip, then dragged his tongue over the flushed head. He heard Gladio inhale sharply, as he brought his lips to wrap around the tip completely. 

“Gods, your mouth…” A deep moan penetrated his ears, as he brought his right hand to wrap around the base of Gladio’s cock. “The way it feels right now….Holy _fuck_ …” 

Trying to smirk with Gladio’s girth between his lips proved to be a futile attempt as he pushed his lips down towards the middle of his cock. He lifted himself up higher on his knees to take more of him into his mouth, getting about as far down to where his first finger was resting near the base of his cock. He groaned as something salty squirted onto the back of his tongue, reflexively swallowing as it registered that it was some of Gladio’s precum he’d just swallowed. 

Nails dragged against his scalp, as Gladio kept a loose hold on his head. “You’re doing...fantastic, baby…” Gladio spoke low, the richness in his voice causing his head to spin with lust. “Try sucking it a little.” He gave his cock a little suck, hollowing his cheeks as he pretended to be sucking on a straw. “Nngh….y-yeah, like that.” Noctis repeated the action, and heard Gladio release another low moan. “That feels so fucking good…” 

He released his own moan as he brought his lips back up towards the tip. He gave the tip of Gladio’s cock a few gentle sucks, then moved his lips back down towards the middle, sucking more. He could smell more of Gladio’s musk now, his mouth salivating as the thick musk was pulled into his nostrils. He could feel himself drooling with every slow bob of his head, not realizing he was moving his head until he felt Gladio’s fingers push a little more into his scalp. 

“Don’t stop, Noctis…” Gladio’s voice sounded so different than it normally did, and he found that he loved making him respond in such a manner. “I’ll tell you….”

Trusting him, he began to move his mouth more freely, as his hand worked the bottom part of Gladio’s cock. He moaned low as he pushed himself to his limit, putting his mouth down as far as he could until the tip of Gladio’s cock rubbed up against the back of his throat. He kept it there, and began to rub his tongue along the underside of his cock, as more pearls of cum dripped onto the back of his tongue. 

The fingers in his hair began to tighten their grip, as he felt Gladio’s cock begin to throb against his tongue. “Baby, I’m so fucking close….D-Do you want me to finish in your mouth? Or should I pull out?” 

Grateful for being given the choice, Noctis kept his mouth tight around his cock, hoping that it would be enough of an answer for him. He heard Gladio release another deep moan that brought the hairs on his arms to stand on end, and he tried to prepare himself for what he knew was about to happen. All it took was a few more bobs of his head, and then a steady stream of hot liquid was sliding down his throat. It tasted weird, but it wasn’t unpleasant - _different_  was the best way to describe it. He kept swallowing as more and more poured down his throat, Gladio’s deep guttural moans letting him know he was doing everything right. 

He felt his boyfriend’s cock begin to lose some of its thickness against his tongue. Noctis pulled his head back, and gave the tip of few wet kisses before he sat back on his heels to look up at Gladio. “Was that good?” He asked, as he wiped his mouth, surprised by the drool and cum that was stuck to his chin. 

“It was better than good.” Gladio grabbed onto his shoulders, and pulled him up. He was going to ask him what he was doing when he felt the thick muscle of his tongue push its way into his mouth. He moaned into the kiss, as Gladio’s tongue swiped all over his mouth as their bodies moved towards the bed together. “I love how I can taste myself on your tongue.” Gladio speaks low against his lips, as he laid Noctis down on the bed. “Now it’s my turn, Your Highness.” 

Knowing that he couldn’t protest even if he wanted to, Noctis nodded his head, trying not to squirm as Gladio began to kiss a path down his torso towards the spot between his legs. “D-Do whatever you want.” His head sank down into the pillow, bending his knees to put his feet flat on the bed. “You s-said you wanted to do this to me.” 

“I do. Now more than ever after that.” Gladio’s lips tickled his inner thigh, causing him to moan. “I’m going to take real good care of you right now, baby.” 

The second the wet heat of Gladio’s mouth surrounded his cock, Noctis was a goner. He grabbed onto the fitted sheet to hold onto something as Gladio’s tongue slid down the length of his cock, the thick muscle feeling foreign against his sensitive skin. Blood rushed through his ears, making him deaf to any noise being made - by him, or by Gladio, as he tried to stay still. But it was damn near impossible to do that when Gladio’s mouth began to suck in the same manner that he had just done to his cock. And then, something unexpected happened. 

Noctis’ chest lifted up off the bed as something wet began to rub against his entrance, making him whine low in his throat. “G-Gladio...w-what are you doing??” He tried to balance himself on his elbows, as he stared down at Gladio, watching as his cock pushed passed his thin lips. That _thing_  happened again, causing him to groan low. “W-What is happening…” 

“You’re okay, baby…” Gladio’s mouth slipped off of his cock, as that thing prodded against his entrance. “It’s just my finger. It’ll feel good when it’s inside of you. Don’t think about it. Just think about how my mouth feels on you right now, okay?” 

He nodded his head slowly, falling back down onto the pillow with a soft moan. The way Gladio’s mouth felt around his cock was more intense than he could ever have imagined. The difference between the heat of his mouth, mixed with how cool his tongue felt against his heated skin, he knew it wouldn’t take much to get him off. He moaned lower as he felt Gladio’s finger rub against his entrance, and tried to ignore how weird it felt when it went into his body. 

Gladio didn’t give him time to worry about it, as the tip of his tongue began to rub against his ball sac. Noctis pulled one hand off the bed, and put it on top of his boyfriend’s head, grabbing onto the short hair to hold onto something. He felt Gladio nod his head, as the finger inside of him began to prod around while the tip of his cock rubbed up against the roof of Gladio’s mouth. 

“Oh, _Gods_ …” He cried out, as something made white bleed behind his closed eyes. “W-What was that?!” 

It happened again, as the wet heat around his cock disappeared. “That’s where it feels best inside of you.” Gladio spoke low, his lips leaving more kisses to the tip of his cock. Noctis moaned as the thick tip of his tongue pushed against the slit on the tip. “Right…. _here_.” 

“Nngh…” Noctis moaned louder, as heat began to rush through his body. “G-Gladio…” 

“I know, baby…” More licks against the tip of his cock caused him to whimper. “Let me take care of you now….You can come whenever you want, okay? Don’t hold back, Noct.” 

There was no way he was going to be able to hold anything back, not when Gladio’s tongue returned to bathing his cock with saliva. He groaned low when he felt a second finger push into him. He thrashed his head back and forth as it became unbearable to deal with, but then the tip of Gladio’s finger pushed up against that spot, and it became pleasurable once more. His fingers tightened their grip on his hair, as Gladio moved his mouth up and down the entire length of his cock with no problem, pumping his fingers in and out of his body in a steady rhythm. His own hips began to move, but it didn’t seem to bother Gladio as he rubbed his own cock along the thick muscle of his tongue. It only took a few thrusts to get him right to the edge. Noctis tried to scream, but all that came out of his mouth was a broken moan as his body grew light as a feather. His orgasm surged through his body as he felt Gladio’s mouth suck every last drop of cum out of his cock, the fingers inside of his body pushing up against _that_  spot to maximize the unadulterated pleasure he began to experience. 

Panting hard, he began to laugh as he came down from his orgasm, still somewhat shaky. “Gl-Gladio…” He looked down at his boyfriend, who had a smile on his face. He could see his own cum clinging to Gladio’s chin, and beckoned him up towards him with his finger. 

“Was that good, Your Highness?” Gladio asked. 

He brought his hands to his face, and pulled him down to kiss him flush on the lips. Tasting himself on his tongue was immensely erotic, that he couldn’t help but moan as he licked more of the flavor of his cum off of Gladio’s tongue. “It was...incredible.” He whispered, as the two of them got settled under his blankets. “I don’t know why I was so scared to do that.” 

“Now that you know what it feels like, I have a feeling you’re going to want more of those, aren’t you?” His boyfriend teased him, their noses rubbing together as Noctis got settled in his arms.

“Maybe.” 

“Good, because I am more than happy to do that over and over with you.” Gladio whispered against his temple. “You don’t know how much I love you, and how happy I am that we get to do these things together.” 

His cheeks burned, as he snuggled closer to him. “I love you too.” Lifting his head up, he pressed another kiss to Gladio’s lips. “You sure you don’t mind this slowness? I’m sure people your age would already be fucking by now.” 

“I told you, I don’t care.” Thick fingers touched his cheek, before Gladio rested his palm against his face. “We’re going at the right speed, Noct. Don’t worry. I’m happy - I told you I’m in love with you. You’re going to have to believe me.” 

“I do.” He whispered, turning his head to press a kiss to his palm. “You’re spending the night, right?” 

“I am.” They resettled in each other’s arms. “And then, we’re going to the Citadel tomorrow to train.” 

Noctis groaned, but nodded his head. “Fine.” 

“Sweet dreams, Princess.” 

He smiled, and tucked his head underneath Gladio’s chin. “Good night, my Shield.” He felt Gladio’s arms tighten around him at the comment, which kept the smile on his face as he drifted to sleep. 

Yes, they were going at their own pace, and Noctis was happy that he wasn’t feeling the pressure to move too fast. He really did love Gladio a lot, and was looking forward to the next level of their relationship. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter eludes to the one shot I posted with PromNyx, but you don't necessarily have to have read it to understand what's going on here. :) I _think_ there might be one or two more updates after this? I mean, if you guys want to read more, let me know! ^_^ Please enjoy!

 

* * *

“You’ll never guess what I did last night.” 

Noctis’ left eyebrow rose up, as he looked over at his friend playing a shooter game in the arcade. They had met up half an hour earlier, and gotten some food at one of the nearby stalls, then had trekked over to the arcade. Deciding to take the bait, he picked up his own gun and started to shoot at the screen. “What did you do?” 

Prompto turned to look at him after both of them died, and had a large grin on his face. “I hung out with Nyx.” 

“The Glaive?” His eyebrow stayed raised up. “How’d that happen?” 

“Well, after I sent you that text - which, by the way - how was your night last night?” Prompto asked, as they returned the plastic guns to the side of the machine, and began to walk to a different machine. “I should have asked you that earlier!” 

Remembering his night with Gladio brought the blood rushing to both his cheeks and the lower half of his body. Trying to will away the boner he was starting to get, he cleared his throat. “Ah, my night was nothing special.” He felt a tiny pang of guilt, not sure if now was a good time to tell Prompto about this budding relationship with Gladio. “I had to take care of some stuff, which is why I couldn’t hang out. I’m sorry, Prom.” 

“Don’t be!” His best friend’s laughter started to quell the guilt. “I get it! I had assumed we’d be hanging out, but that’s okay!” 

He nodded his head, as they stopped at the pinball machine they always tried to get a high score on. “So, Nyx? How the hell did that happen? What did you guys go and do? See a movie, or something?” 

“Not exactly.” Prompto won’t meet his eyes after he dropped a few coins into the machine. “It was kind of strange. I went to the Citadel after sending you that text, right?” He watched the ball in the machine hit the flappers, and gave a nod of his head. “And he saw me, and told me that I had no business being there on a Saturday night.” 

“What?” That surprised him. If the Glaives were giving Prompto trouble, he wasn’t going to stand for that kind of behavior. “That’s ridiculous. You have just as much right to be there as they do.” 

“No, no.” The laugh that left his best friend’s mouth caused him to pause, as it almost sounded nervous. “He didn’t mean it in a bad way. He was almost upset that I was there - said I should be out having fun, not stuck inside the Citadel.” 

“So that’s how you wound up having dinner with him?” 

Another nervous laugh came out of Prompto’s mouth, causing Noctis to lift his eyes from tracking the ball to look at his best friend’s face. The amount of red that was now staining his skin was equivalent to what a traffic signal looked like. “Ah, ha hah. N-Not exactly?” Prompto shook his head back and forth, as both hands slammed the buttons on the sides of the pinball machine. “M-More like we went to his place first, and ah….” 

“And…?” Noctis asked, almost afraid to know the answer. “Did you guys hang out and play games at his place?” 

Prompto started to cough, the ball falling past the flappers to end the turn. He saw his best friend shift his eyes back and forth before looking directly at him. “If ‘Hide the Sausage’ can be qualified as a game, then yeah. That’s what we did first, and then went and got food afterwards.” 

His mouth dropped down, as he heard his best friend tell him, in so many words, that he had gotten laid the night before. Prompto had sex. He swallowed, feeling a bit nervous as a somewhat forced laugh left his mouth. “No kidding? So like, what? Are you guys a thing now?” 

“I dunno.” Prompto shrugged his shoulders, as he pulled on the release to make the next pinball go. “He gave me his number, and said I could call or text him any time.” 

Noctis wanted to ask him if it was really wise to jump into something so serious with someone he barely knows, but kept his mouth shut. He knew he had no business saying anything, when he was doing what he was doing with Gladio. Except he knew Gladio - he’s known Gladio for pretty much his entire life. He knew for a fact that Prompto has only known Nyx for a year, maybe two at most. He didn’t start training to be in the Crownsguard until their second year in high school, so they couldn’t have met before then. 

“Noct?” The sound of Prompto’s voice brought him out of his own head. “Hey, bud - you’re not upset, are you? Because of what I did last night?” 

“What? No?” He shook his head, trying to be more supportive of his friend. But part of him was a tiny bit jealous, when he knew that he was the one that was the hold up on losing his virginity. Gladio was being such a gentleman about it all, and he knew that if he’d said to do it last night, his future Shield would have. But he’s choosing to go at this pace, but now knowing that Prompto has surpassed him, he wondered if it was worth the wait. “No, I don’t care. I think it’s pretty cool that you and Nyx have that kind of connection.” 

He saw his best friend exhale, and whatever worry had been on his face had disappeared. “You don’t know how happy that makes me.” Prompto let the ball fall, as the two of them shared a quick hug together. “I was so worried you were going to think I was a bad person for doing something like that.” 

“Why would you be a bad person?” Noctis shook his head. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he reached into it to pull it out. He saw a text for the man who had hung around with him until he had to go and meet Prompto. “ _You doing good, Princess?_ ” 

“I mean, I’m not! I don’t think I am! I was just afraid you were going to be upset because I had sex with a dude I barely know.” 

“ _Can’t talk. Having a srs bsns convo atm with Prom. Will call l8r_.” He put his phone back into his pocket, not bothering to check it again when he felt it vibrate again. “You know your limitations better than anyone else, Prompto. What you do with your own body is your business. I don’t tell you the sorts of things I do.” 

“Yeah, because you’re not involved with anyone right now. Duh.” Prompto shook his head, as Noctis bit his tongue. “Cuz if you were, I’m pretty sure I’d know about it.” 

He knew that now would be the perfect time to tell him about Gladio, but something about that comment made him feel a little put out. He knew Prompto didn’t mean it in a bad way, because he’s right - if it was anyone else, he would probably be all gossipy about it. But it still didn’t feel real with Gladio, even though they went out on an actual date last night. Figuring that now was as good a time as any, he decided that there was no reason to be quiet about this any longer. 

“Oh? What makes you so sure I’m not seeing someone?” Noctis smirked, as he saw Prompto’s eyes grow wide. “Maybe the real reason I couldn’t hang out last night because I was out on a date myself.” 

“No way! Were you??” His eyes lit up, sealing the deal for Noctis. “What’s her name?? Where did you meet? What did you do? Does she go to our school?” 

They switched places, and Noctis put a few coins into the pinball machine to start his game. “Well, first of all - it’s a him. No, he doesn’t go to our school - he’s not in school anymore.” 

“You’re dating an older dude?!”

Noctis laughed, and shook his head. “Says the guy that had sex with Nyx last night. And he’s older than my guy.” He stuck his tongue out at Prompto, who immediately clammed up with the red returning to his face. 

“Oh…” 

Slamming his fingers on the triggers, Noctis released another laugh. “You don’t have to be so shy about it now, Prom. Anyway, it’s Gladio.” He said it as casually as he could, knowing full well that his best friend was no doubt going to freak out about it. 

“WHAT?!” 

People around them looked in their general direction, and dying of mortification, Noctis let the ball fall and stepped away from the machine. “Yeah - I know. I’m trying to figure it out too. Look, you’re the first person I’m telling, okay?” 

“Holy shit, Noct! No way!! You and Gladdy??” 

“I know, I don’t know how it happened.” That wasn’t true - he knew exactly how it happened, and it was all because of that damn week when he didn’t have access to the Regalia. “But we’re figuring things out.” 

“Have you guys boned?” 

“No.” Noctis shook his head. “But we text a lot. Like, a _lot_.” 

Prompto groaned, as the two of them left the arcade to go find something else to do. “I knew you were texting someone a lot, but I never thought it would be _him_.” Prompto leaned against his arm, as they both laughed together. “You and your future Shield. Is that weird? That must be weird.” 

“It’s a little strange.” He agreed, as they began to head back towards the subway. “But it’s also kind of nice? Because I’ve known him for so long.” 

“So why aren’t you guys having sex yet?” They were now out of earshot of anyone who could potentially be listening to them. “Cuz Noct - sex is….” Prompto stopped walking, and looked up at the sky. “Sex is pretty awesome.” 

Rolling his eyes, he started to walk again, not bothering to wait for Prompto. “We’re taking things slow. And he couldn’t be nicer about it.” It felt nice to talk about everything, as they walked down the stairs to the metro. “I want to, but….we’re not there yet.” 

“I bet once you guys do have it, you’re going to be like rabbits.” 

Noctis felt heat now flooding his own cheeks, as he put his card against the barrier to head into the station. “Who knows. It’ll happen when it happens.” 

“You think if I sent Nyx a text tonight, that would seem too desperate?” They waited around on the platform for the next train to arrive. “It’s not too weird what I did last night, is it?” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “What do I know? And if you want to see him, send him a text.” That brought his mind back to Gladio, hating that he hasn’t texted him back yet. _Hopefully he won’t be too upset with me_. “Does he live close by?” 

“I think it’s two stops away?” Prompto looked down at his phone. “I wrote down his address, but I’m terrible with that sort of stuff.” 

“So, you want to ditch me?” He teased, and started to laugh when Prompto shook his head. “It’s okay if you do. Remember this, when it changes for me and Gladio.” 

The grin on Prompto’s face was all he needed to see to know that yes, he was about to be ditched by his best friend. “You sure you don’t mind?” The train arrived, and they got into the car together. 

“Not at all.” 

“Here’s hoping he won’t think I’m needy.” 

“But you are.” 

“Shut up!” 

They got to the station where Prompto was going to leave him, and after a big hug, he waved goodbye to his best friend, who had an ecstatic look on his face. He hoped that Nyx won’t give him the brush off, but if the night before had gone as well as Prompto said it had, he doubts the Glaive is going to pass up a chance to spend more time with the blond. Smiling to himself, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, and saw the text that Gladio had sent to him, causing it to grow a little more as he read the message. 

“ _Hope it’s not too serious. Text me later. Have fun with Prompto_.” He looked up at the map, and saw that he was only a few stops away from the Amicitia residence. Taking a cue from Prompto, he decided to get off the train at that exit, and headed topside. With his heart racing, he tried to remember exactly where Gladio lived, as it had been a really, _really_  long time since he’d gone over there. 

A few turns, and then he found himself in the right neighborhood. Approaching the front door, he felt a sudden trepidation that maybe this was a bad idea. Showing up unannounced didn’t seem like the smartest idea - what if they were entertaining someone? Or maybe Gladio wasn’t even home. Before he could come up with any other excuses, he pushed the doorbell and prayed that it wasn’t going to be Iris that answered the door.

He waited on the doorstep for a few moments, preparing himself mentally for whoever would answer the door. He almost gave up waiting, realizing that maybe it was too late in the day to be here, and was starting to turn around when the door opened. “Your Highness?” He heard Gladio’s father address him, and felt lead appear in his stomach as he realized he hadn’t thought about his father answering the door. “To what do we owe this visit?” 

“Apologies, sir - is-” He started to speak, but stopped when the presence of his boyfriend showed up behind his father. “Gladio.”  He exhaled, and gave him a shy smile. 

“Gladio?” Clarus repeated, tilting his head. “What on Eos-” 

“I’ve got it, dad.” Noctis would have laughed at Clarus’ reaction to the close proximity of his son if he wasn’t terrified of being here in the first place. “I can handle the Prince from here.” 

“Very well.” The head of the household turned away without further questioning his reasons for being there. 

Waiting for the all clear, he saw Gladio look back at where his father had walked off too, and then in the opposite direction before reaching for Noctis. He fell into his arms, resting his head against his boyfriend’s muscular chest, breathing in his scent. “This is quite the surprise.” Gladio’s voice was low, the timbre causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. “Not that I’m complaining, but out of all the people, I did not expect it to be you at our door.” 

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything?” He kept his face pressed up against his chest, afraid that if he pulled away he might want a kiss from Gladio, but he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate. It turned out that he didn’t have to worry too much, as he felt Gladio’s fingers touch his chin - and tilted his head back naturally as his eyelids fell closed, and his lips began to part. 

“Even if you were, I wouldn’t care.” Gladio kept his voice at the same level, before bringing his lips down to Noctis’. Noctis tried to mute himself, but a soft moan was transferred into his lover’s mouth before he could stop it from happening, as Gladio’s tongue began to stroke his with touches he was growing to love. His lover ended the kiss, but kept his fingers resting underneath his chin. “Now, what brings you over here on a Sunday night?” 

He was growing more and more comfortable around Gladio, to the point where he reached for his hand as they began to walk up a flight of stairs. “I was just hanging out with Prompto, and he hit me with some news that I did not expect him to be telling me.” 

“Oh?” The concern he heard in Gladio’s voice made him instantly regret phrasing it that way. “Is that why you’re here now? Did something happen between the two of you? Is he no longer going to be training with us for the Crownsguard?” 

“What? No.” Noctis shook his head, as he followed Gladio into a room. The door closed, and he saw that he was in his lover’s bedroom. “Oh, wow. I don’t think I’ve been in here before.” He looked around at all the accolades that Gladio had received throughout his high school career, and afterwards. 

“You haven’t, but it’s no big deal.” Gladio’s arms wrapped around him from behind, and he felt the strong presence of his lover’s chest press up against his back. “Now, quit stalling, and tell me what happened.” 

“He lost his V card last night with Nyx Ulric.” 

The arms around him started to constrict a little tighter around his body. “Are you upset about that?” 

“I don’t know what I am.” Noctis answered truthfully, as he turned around to be in Gladio’s arms properly. He felt his arms return to being secured around his torso, and rested his ear against his chest. “I know it doesn’t matter. We’re not the same person.” 

“That’s right, you’re not.” 

“But I know that if I wasn’t so scared, that we could have had sex weeks ago.” 

Gladio pulled away from him, and sat him down on the bench at the foot of his bed. The Amicitias were well off, thanks to the position of power Gladio’s father was in - as his own father’s Shield. And like their fathers, they knew that would be fulfilling the same roles together when the time came. He turned towards Gladio, but kept his head down, embarrassed by admitting out loud that he was scared to go the next step, when it seemed to not be that big of a deal to Prompto. 

A large hand touched his knee, but rather than look up at him, Noctis put his hand on top of his and kept his head down. “Don’t let Prompto’s actions make you think you’re not doing the right thing right now, Noct. You know that’s not the case. And you’re right - I won’t deny your comment about having sex weeks ago, because it’s true. But you know why we haven’t, right?” 

“Because I’m not ready.” 

“Exactly.” Gladio’s hand squeezed his, which he gripped onto a little tighter. “We’re going at our pace. This isn’t a race, baby.” 

“Why does it feel like it is?” He raised his head, and tried not to sound too pathetic, but he felt bad. “I had no idea that Prompto was so close to Nyx, that he’d go and have sex with him on a whim!”

A deep chuckle tickled his ears as he saw Gladio look at him with a smile on his face. “You didn’t tell him about us, so who’s to say he doesn’t have his own secrets?” 

“I told him tonight.” Noctis sighed, and leaned forward to rest his head against Gladio’s body. “And it wasn’t as a one up to him. I just told him that we started dating. I don’t know if he’s dating Nyx or not.” 

“Doesn’t matter - they’re boning now.” A large arm circled his body, pulling him closer against Gladio’s body. “Sex changes everything.” 

He groaned, and put his hand on his chest to push him away. “You asshole - that is not helping me feel better about where our own relationship stands.” 

“Listen to me - I told you, we’re going at the pace we need to be at.” Gladio held his face with both hands, and looked into his eyes. Noctis felt himself slipping away as he stared into his bright amber eyes, feeling the world melt away as they gazed at each other. “I’m never going to pressure you into it. You’ll know when you’re ready.” 

“I wish you would.” He whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Gladio’s. 

His lover shook his head. “You don’t mean that, Noctis.” 

“I don’t know.” Another sigh left his mouth. “It sure would make this anxiety I’m having about the whole thing become something of the past. I don’t know why I’m so scared of having sex with you.” 

“Is it because of my size?” 

He closed his eyes, and bit his lip. He heard Gladio inhale a deep, slow breath. “Partly? And also because I know that no matter what happens between us, we’re going to be stuck together for the rest of our lives. What if we don’t mesh well? What if I’m an awful lay? What if I’m-” 

A strong pair of lips touched his, silencing his rambling questions as his mouth parted to feel Gladio’s tongue push past his lips. He moaned into the kiss, and felt himself moving to sit closer to Gladio - so close that he straddled his thighs and pushed both of his arms underneath his. His hands curled over his meaty shoulders, holding on tight as their kisses grew more and more frantic. They were both chasing something, neither feeling close enough no matter how much Noctis moved himself up on his lap. 

Gladio’s hands slid down his sides, and came to rest on his ass. He broke off the kiss with a soft moan, as he pushed his hips back to feel more of his hands. He was still a little sore from the play that they had done the night before, the way his lovers fingers had felt inside of him had been quite the experience. “You wanna play a little, baby…?” Gladio murmured low into his ear, causing him to moan in response. “What should we do…? You want to feel my cock in your mouth again…? Or how about-” 

“Gladio!!” Someone knocking on the door caused them both to freeze. “Gladio, Dad said that Noctis was here! Is that true?! Is he really here?!” 

They looked at each other and groaned, Gladio’s sister picking a hell of a time to interrupt them. “Yes, Iris - he’s here. But we’re busy, so go away!” 

“I want to say hello to him!” 

Noctis tried not to laugh, as he could see how frustrated Gladio was at the interruption. Not that he wasn’t equally as frustrated. He slid off of his lap, and kissed him on the lips. “I’ll go and say hello.” 

“You’d better hurry back here, because my dick is in the mood to play.” 

He smirked, and put his hand right up against his crotch. The boldness surprised the both of them, Noctis looking up at Gladio as he saw his eyebrows raise up. As if to challenge him, Gladio’s hand trapped his against his crotch, as he gave it a few rubs with the palm of his hand. “Be right back.” He whispered, kissing him again on the lips before trying to make the heat go away from his cheeks.  Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, and stood with it ajar. “Hey, Iris.” 

“Noctis!” Her gleeful greeting made him smile. “What are you doing here on a school night? Are you going to stay for dinner? I’m sure my dad wouldn’t-” 

“Iris!” Gladio’s voice boomed from behind his back. “You said hello - now leave us alone!” 

“Why should I?!” She talked back to her brother, trying to look under Noctis’ arm. “What are you two doing in there anyway?” 

“He’s helping me with some school work.” Noctis lied. “As for dinner, well….” 

“We’ve got plans.” The presence of his lover standing behind him didn’t bother him in the slightest. “Now scram, or I’m going to tell dad that you were up late again the other night talking all night on the phone.” 

“So mean!” She stuck her tongue out at him, but that seemed to do the trick, as she began to walk away. “Fine, I’ll leave you alone! Noct - it was nice seeing you!” 

He tried not to laugh at the two siblings. “Nice to see you too, Iris.” He stepped back, and shut the door with a soft click. “Please tell me your door has a lock?” 

“Oh, it does.” Gladio reached behind him, and twisted it, leaving them in close proximity to each other. “Now, where were we, baby…?” 

“I think we were here….” Noctis looked up at him, as he began to sink down to his knees. He brought his face to be right near Gladio’s crotch, and gave the semi-stiff length a nudge with his cheek. He heard him inhale, and that emboldened him to bring his mouth to rest around the stiff mound poking up through Gladio’s jeans. 

“You want to kiss it again?” His lover’s deep voice awakened the desire in his body, as he heard the button pop on his jeans. “Because I want to feel those soft lips of yours.” Words that had been used in some form through their sexts were now becoming a reality.

Closing his eyes, Noctis inhaled the deep musk that clung to this private area on his lover’s body. After last night, he didn’t think that they would be doing something like this again so soon, but then again, he did come here for a reason. “I want to.” Noctis nodded his head, as he brought his lips to the damp cloth of Gladio’s underwear. 

Gladio pulled his cock out of his briefs, and gave his cheek a light tap with the tip of it. “Open wide…” 

His jaw dropped, as he felt the thick flesh being guided into his mouth by Gladio. His own arousal began to grow as he sucked more on Gladio’s girth. He couldn’t remember why he’d been so nervous about doing this the night before, as he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. Sliding his lips back down, he paid no mind to the spit that was now covering his own fingers as he kept a gentle suction going on around the thickness between his lips. The added spit helped him slide his hand up towards the tip, where he kept his lips wrapped around the flushed head as he looked up to his lover for approval. A deep moan left Gladio’s throat as they made eye contact, and he saw him nod his head up and down. A pair of hands touched the top of his head, and Noctis felt his throat relax more as he slid his mouth back down towards the base, the tip of Gladio’s cock starting to nudge the back of his throat. 

“Should I come…? Or do you want to try something else….?” 

The question shouldn’t cause him to panic, but it did. The idea of stopping this to do something else - something like what his best friend experienced the night before caused him to freeze up mid-suck. The fingers in his hair loosen their grip, and he’s soon picked up off the ground, as he looked up at Gladio with a slightly confused expression on his face. “Something else?” 

“Baby, there’s no reason to rush any of this.” Gladio moved them to his bed, Noctis laying down on one of his pillows. He inhaled, basking in the scent of his lover - a scent so distinctly Gladio that he hoped it stays on him for the rest of the evening. “Noct - are you listening to me?” 

He felt stupid for freezing up, and gave a small nod of his head. “I don’t know why this makes me so freaked out. I want to have sex with you, Gladio. I really do.” 

“I know.” Amber eyes are now in his vision, as Gladio joined him on the bed. “The only person rushing us right now is you, because of what Prompto told you.” 

“...Maybe.” 

“You’re going to know when it’s time.” His eyes closed, as he felt Gladio’s forehead press against his own, his breath tickling his bottom lip. “You know what’s best, okay? I can beg you to have sex with me - I’m not above it, but I don’t want it to be that way. You know this.” 

Exhaling, he felt the encouraging words which he expected to hear ease the gremlins in his mind, as he took a few minutes to regain his composure. “It was stupid of me to come here like this, wasn’t it?” 

“Not at all.” The comforting weight of Gladio’s arm wrapping around his body was exactly what he needed. “I can’t remember the last time you came over here. And that just won’t do.” 

“I think it was a few years ago.” Noctis mumbled softly, keeping his eyes closed as he stayed still in Gladio’s embrace. “Shit, I didn’t get you to come…” He started to move, but stopped when he felt Gladio hold him down. 

“I’m good.” Gladio shook his head, as he brought Noctis closer to his body. He pressed his face against his neck, and sighed softly. “It was a nice tease.” A soft chuckle caressed his ear, Noctis keeping his face buried to hide his embarrassment. “We can continue it again later - or not at all. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

“There’s no way you’re going to stay with blue balls.” 

“So I’ll jack it after you leave.” 

That comment brought a flush to his cheeks. “Will you think of me?” 

“You’re all I ever think about when I touch myself, Noct.” 

He bit his lip, and gave a sharp nod of his head. “L-Likewise, Gladio.” He tightened his arm around him, and breathed in his scent more. 

They laid together on the bed, neither really saying much of anything. He ate dinner with Gladio and his family, and then afterwards was driven back to his apartment by his lover at the insistence of both Gladio and his father. “ _There is no way you are traveling alone at this time of night. Your father would shoot me_.” It was a decent argument, and one he knew wasn’t really an over exaggeration. He kept quiet for most of the ride back, acutely aware of Gladio’s presence, and how their hands were resting comfortably together on the center console. 

“Want me to take you upstairs?” Gladio asked, as they got closer to his building. “Or would you prefer it if I dropped you off?” 

“Come upstairs?” Noctis turned to look at him. “Walk me to my door?” 

“It’d be my pleasure.” 

Gladio parked his car underneath the building in a guest spot, then they walked to the elevator together. When they got to Noctis’ front door, he knew it was time to say goodbye, but wasn’t really ready for it. But he knew Gladio had to head home, and he needed to get to bed, because it was already late. Putting the key into the lock, he unlocked the door, leaving it ajar as he turned to look at his lover.  

“Text me tomorrow?” Noctis asked, as he brought both of his arms up to wrap them around his lover’s neck. “I know my father is going out of town and taking our driver with him later this week. Does that mean you’ll be my shadow again?” 

“You know it does.” Gladio lowered his head, their lips coming closer together. “Dream of me tonight - because I know you’re going to be in mine.” 

He inhaled sharply at the comment, then smashed his lips against Gladio’s for a kiss not necessarily meant as a goodbye. He kept his mouth pressed up against his, parting his lips with an almost desperate moan as he felt Gladio push his tongue into his mouth while guiding him back into his apartment. The door slammed shut, and without thinking he jumped up and felt Gladio catch him, his legs locking together behind Gladio’s back as their kisses didn’t seem to be enough for either of them. 

His arms stayed around Gladio’s neck as he felt the world beginning to shift, his back coming into contact with the bed as Gladio laid him down. He moaned into his mouth as he felt the stiff bulge of his lover’s cock push up against his own. Gladio laid on top of him, and the more they rocked together, the more Noctis realized he wanted more than this. His hands grabbed onto the back of Gladio’s shirt, and started to pull on it, wanting to get it up over his head so he could feel his lover’s chest. 

It seemed that his intent was made clear, as he felt Gladio’s hands slide underneath his own shirt, and without any words exchanged he lifted himself up off the bed to have it yanked up over his head. He grabbed onto the hem of Gladio’s shirt and did the same to him, groaning as their chests came in contact with one another. His hand went to the belt at Gladio’s waist, and he heard him moan low near his ear. 

“This what you want right now, baby?” Gladio murmured, leaving kiss after kiss along his jawline. “Want me to take all of my clothes off? Take all of _your_  clothes off?” 

“Yes.” He nodded his head, refusing to let the small amount of fear that began to creep back into his head. “No clothes. No barriers. Our naked bodies touching.” 

“Is that all you want?” Teeth tugged on his bottom lip. “Just to lay naked together?” 

Noctis closed his eyes, and shook his head. “I want…” 

“You know I need to hear you say it, Your Highness.” 

It was now or never, and he knew he wasn’t going to let a little fear stop him from taking what he knows can be his. “I want to have sex.” 

“Are you sure? I’m not rushing you.” 

Reaching up, he touched Gladio’s cheeks while keeping a smile on his face. “I know you’re not. And I’m not either.” He kept his eyes on him, as he felt his stomach beginning to flip flop as he bears his soul. “Promise me you’ll be gentle?” 

“You know I will be, baby…” Gladio nodded his head, their lips coming together for another kiss. 

As their tongues rolled together, Noctis became very aware of Gladio’s hands, and how they made quick work of the belt and pants he was wearing. He lifted his hips up, and felt him slide his pants down to his ankles, then took his socks and shoes off before removing the rest of his clothes. Once he was naked, he moved on the bed so that he could be the one to take off Gladio’s clothes. The nervousness was no longer a problem, as he removed Gladio’s socks and shoes, then got his pants and underwear to slide down his legs with no hindrance. 

He reached for the lube, and pressed it into Gladio’s hand, taking a deep breath as he did it. “H-How do you want me?” 

“Lay on your back.” Noctis moved as instructed, and watched as his lover got between his legs. He heard the lube uncapping, and felt his stomach flip again, as he tried to calm his racing heart down. “This might be a little cold.” 

“I can handle iiaah….” The word stopped as he felt Gladio’s now wet finger start to touch his entrance. His head tilted back, as another rich moan left his throat, willing his body to relax to the intrusion of Gladio’s finger. He reached down, and felt Gladio’s hand grab his, their palms coming together as he held tight to his hand. “Gods, h-how am I going to survive your dick, if I can barely handle one finger…?” 

The nervous chuckle he heard Gladio release made him feel a tiny bit better, as it started to grow easier as the finger inside of him slid in and out. “You’re going to take it like a champ, Noct. Don’t worry - I’m going to make sure to get you nice and ready before we go that far, okay?” A soft kiss to the tip of his cock made his shoulders lift up from the bed in surprise, but then dropped back down onto the bed as he felt Gladio’s hand hold his tighter. “Let me distract you for a bit.” 

“Y-You’re going to make me come too fast…” He moaned, as the kisses to the tip of his cock started to spread heat throughout his body. “I don’t want to come…” 

“You’ll come now, and when we go all the way.” His insides began to feel a little worse, as the stretch started to become unbearable again. He released a whimper, then felt Gladio’s tongue start to lick up and down his shaft. “Two fingers now…” 

Noctis wasn’t sure if knowing how many were in him was a good thing or not, but decided not to dwell on it. He moaned low, as the awkward sensation became less, and soon developed into a deep need to feel _more_. Combined with the wet heat of Gladio’s mouth, it wasn’t long before Noctis became more vocal as the pleasure began to spread. 

“Gladio…” It came out more as a plea, than reverence, as he lifted his hips up as another finger pushed inside of him. “T-Too much….too much!” He cried, his feet planted on the bed. He pulled his hips back, hoping that it would get the pressure to stop, but Gladio kept them inside of him, bringing tears to his eyes. “I-It’s too much…” 

“You can take it…” Gladio murmured low, his lips dragging back and forth over the sensitive tip of his cock. “Concentrate on what my mouth is doing to you. You gotta loosen up a little more if you’re going to take me…” 

He nodded his head, grateful that Gladio was continuing to hold his hand, as the fingers inside of him inched further in. Noctis became absorbed by what Gladio’s tongue was doing to his cock, then the soft suckle of his lips around the tip made his mind go blank, as white began to bleed in his vision. Right as his euphoria was beginning to set in, one finger inside of him pushed up against _that_  spot, instantly making him come without any warning. 

The fingers inside of him no longer felt like an intrusion, but more like they belonged there. That feeling of fullness seriously made him delirious, Noctis shocked by the noises he’d begun to make as his moans turned into low groans as the orgasm slowly slipped away from him. He looked down, and saw Gladio staring up at him with a grin on his face, which made his cheeks grow warm. 

Turning his head to the side, he averted his eyes. “Stop looking at me.” He whispered, panting softly as he was still coming down from his high. 

“Can’t do that, baby. Not when you show me the most incredible expressions.” The fingers inside of him disappear, leaving him feeling horribly empty. He didn’t like the loss, and soon heard himself whimpering softly. “It’s okay….I’m gonna get you feeling that again in a few moments, Princess. I meant what I said - I’m going to take care of you…” 

He nodded his head, turning it to look back at Gladio. He saw him pour lube onto his hand, and watched as he spread it over that thickness he knew was going to be inside of him soon. “H-Hurry…?” 

“We’ve got all night.” Gladio kneeled between his legs, and he felt his adrenaline begin to move throughout his body as the tip of Gladio’s cock pushed up against his entrance. “You sure about this, Noctis?” He looked up, and stared into his amber eyes, a look of love on his face. 

Pushing his hips down, he felt the tip go inside of him. He released a deep moan, and nodded his head. “M-More sure than anything. I want it….I want you, Gladio. S-Show me how good sex is….How I have no reason to be scared….” 

Gladio’s hand settled on either side of his head, as their noses came close to touching. He could feel his cock going further into him, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. It was mildly painful, but with each deep breath he took, it became less and less. Their foreheads came together, as Gladio kept pushing into him nice and slow. “I love you…” Gladio whispered against his lips, taking away whatever pain he was feeling by those three words. “I love you with all of my heart, Noctis Lucis Caelum…” 

“You have…..aaah…..” He cried out, as he felt Gladio bottom out inside of him. It was indescribable, as he tried to remember what he was about to say. Gladio’s profession quickly came back to him, and he carried on. “You have mine as well, Gladiolus….Ami…..Ammaaaaaaa….”

Gladio’s lips touched the shell of his ear. “Finish it, Your Highness…” 

“Amicitia!” Noctis screamed, as Gladio pulled out a little, then thrust back in. “Nnngh….” 

“That’s it, baby….” Gladio kept his head near his, as his arms hung weakly around his neck. The pleasure was almost too much for him - every little thrust felt better than the last, making him burst into tears from how overwhelmed it made him feel. “Now you know why sex is so good, hmmm?” 

“S-So good….” He babbled, the strength returning to his arms as he clung tightly to him, pushing his hips down to feel more of that glorious thickness inside of his body. “So….fucking….. _good_ …” Noctis tossed his head back with a loud moan.

His second orgasm hits him like a freight train - the world seemed to stop as it rushed from his head down to his toes. He heard Gladio whisper how much he loved him, and he tried to return the sentiment but failed at communicating as another wave of pleasure began to surge through his body. He felt Gladio press closer to him, the deep moan that slipped into his ear made his toes curl as the sudden rush of Gladio’s release filled him up in a way he didn’t think was humanly possible. 

It took a few seconds to register that it was now over, the two of them covered in sweat from the workout of their first time having sex. Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, which was a mistake as Gladio’s softening cock was forced out of him. He felt Gladio hold onto his hip, and rolled him to the side. He was about to ask him why he did that, when he felt something begin to ooze out of his ass. 

“Stay still.” Gladio whispered, brushing his lips against his temple. “Gotta get you cleaned up.” 

“Maybe this is why people use condoms.” Noctis kept still, not wanting any more to become displaced with any of his movements. “Should we have used one??” 

“I’m not seeing anyone except you, and the last time I had a test, I was clean.” A warm wash cloth touched his ass, and he closed his eyes as he felt Gladio clean him up. “And yes, that’s one reason why people wear them. But trust me - it feels a hell of a lot better without one.” 

“I’m sure.” Noctis snorted, as he felt more cum ooze out. “Ugh - so gross. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” A kiss to the back of his thigh made him laugh. “I’ll always clean you up, babe. I told you - I’m going to take care of you.” One more pass with the washcloth, then Noctis felt Gladio’s body press up against his from behind. “How do you feel?” 

“Amazing.” He moved back a little, wanting to be as close to him as possible. “I had no reason to be scared.” 

“Do you want me to sleep here tonight? I can take you to school in the morning.” 

Noctis yawned softly, and nodded his head. “I want you to stay here tonight.” 

“I wasn’t going to leave, even if you told me to.” 

“That makes me happy.” 

“Good, Princess.” 

They fell asleep, but then a little before his alarm was set to go off, Noctis felt Gladio’s stiffness nestled up against his ass. Without moving too much, he found an angle to push the tip of Gladio’s cock back into his body. It was a tiny bit painful, the lack of lube noticeable, but as soon as his body grew used to it, the pain went away. It didn’t take long for Gladio to wake up, and soon the pressure of his hand on his waist became a welcomed one. 

“Mmm….you want some more of my dick before you got to get ready for your day?” Gladio murmured into his ear. This position was perfect, as Gladio’s cock kept pushing up against his prostate. “This doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you this afternoon when we train…” 

“I know…” Noctis moaned, as he brought his own hand to his cock. He began to stroke himself to the same rhythm of Gladio’s hips. “But don’t blame me if I try….” 

Lips touched his face, making him moan more. “Try all you want, baby….” 

“Nnngh….” 

It didn’t take long for either of them to reach another orgasm together, Noctis shuddering hard as Gladio came inside of him a second time. They finished right as his alarm began to go off, which Gladio took the liberty to silence. Pulling apart from one another, Noctis didn’t protest when Gladio picked him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. Getting cleaned up in the shower was a lot easier than doing it on the bed, and it felt nice to be thoroughly clean. 

He got ready for school, and then took Gladio up on his offer to take him to school. It was a little weird, but in a good way. Gladio dropped him off two blocks away from the school, to make it look less obvious what was going on. 

Grabbing his bag, he looked over at Gladio and smiled. “So, I’ll see you after school? Practice at 4?” 

“Practice at 4. Bring your A game, Princess.” Gladio smirked, and nodded his head. “See you later.” 

Nodding his head, he shut the door and began to walk towards school. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and knowing exactly who it would be, he pulled it out to look at it right away. “ _Gonna be a real problem today at practice, when all I’m going to be thinking about is how good you look when I come deep inside of you_.” 

His cheeks burned, as he began to type a reply. “ _How do you think I feel? I’m going to want that…” he put an eggplant emoji in, “inside of me too. Have a good day thinking about my ass_.” 

“ _And have fun trying to learn new things when we both know you’ll be thinking about my cock all day long. Love you, Noct_.” 

“ _Love you too, jerk_.” He put his phone back into his pocket, and headed up the stairs. 

Sex wasn’t as scary as he thought it was going to be, but damn if Prompto hadn’t been right. Because now that the floodgates have been opened, he knew it was going to be impossible to not want to do it all the time. Noctis was going to have to be patient, which he knew he could be - but for how long? That was the real question. Pushing those thoughts away, he entered the school and went to his locker. It was going to be a long day, but he had something to look forward to - seeing his lover again. He just had to make it through the day. 


End file.
